The Furture Changes, But Can The Past As Well?
by waterflygirl
Summary: Sakura is not the little girl everyone thinks she is. She has always faked smiled and made people believe that she was the only non-orphan on team 7, but what if all that was just a cover made by her now dead older sister now she goes to the past
1. Chapter 1

_Meg: Will you PLEASE review._

_Sakura: Meg does not own Naruto. The sitting of this stories starts in the future. Begin._

_A Messed Up Past Leads To A Messed Up Future _

"_**Sakura, It's Tsunade, please open the door." Tsunade pleaded through the door that she couldn't bust down because of the seals Sakura had put on it. In fact, Sakura was a master in everything, from healing to fighting… and to seals as well.**_

"_**It's MY vault, it's my vault they're all died… I couldn't heal them! For God's sake I watched, WATCHED them kill each other!" Yes, you heard right Naruto and Sasuke killed each other, "Hinata was so depressed she tried to kill herself twice!! I couldn't save her husband, I couldn't save her teammates and the last thing I saw with my eyes was Ino dieing. DIEING, in my arms as Itachi, who that suck up bastard said he killed, fought to protect me from Orochimaru, another person he said he killed, who tried to kill me and took away my vision!"**_

_**Tsunade could hear the muffled sob of her daughter… yes HER daughter. No one new that Tsunade had adopted Sakura after finding out that she, just like the… deceased other members of team 7, Sakura was the last living even Sai was gone.**_

"_**Sakura, you are the Hokage now, you need to go help your people." Tsunade said and Sakura's breath hitched as she remembered all the times Naruto spoke of becoming the Hokage. Sakura even refused to be known as the sixth Hokage, saying that Naruto was the sixth and she was the seventh. "Sakura, it's been two years the Akatsuki and Sound are attacking together to get rid of you because you are the biggest threat to them and everyone else against us and Suna… exceptionally since you have a blood limit and the ten tailed cat in side of you… they would want you to move on." **_

_**Sakura threw open the door to look at her mom before speaking, with a fake smile that looked like Sai's. "Well, I should get moving the world doesn't wait for me to get over my yearly grieving!" **_

_**Tsunade then realized that she would have to send Sakura back, the seal would change the future but Sakura would get the chance to save them all… from Asuma to Tenten, none of them got to see how much Sakura has changed, or her true abilities.**_

"_**Sakura… today you will go back in the past, you will have all your strength and powers. Please Sakura, stop them from going and stop the Akatsuki from gaining the power they now have." Tsunade said as she put on her Akatsuki coat to go into the work field for the new leaders of the world. "Stop them from finding out you are Pein and Ren's sister… if only we never needed to activate your power."**_

"_**Let go of me!!! I am Pein-sama's sister… who ever you are let go of the seventh Hokage!" Sakura yelled at the person who had grabbed her while walking home. **_

"_**Sakura-Hime, it's me Kisame. Please stop… me and Tsunade need to send you to the past now!! Your brother found out about the plan and is heading there as we speak!" Kisame whispered at the struggling Hokage who couldn't use chakra because of the collar her oh so nice brother gave her.**_

"_**Kisame? Thank goodness, I thought it was another assassin sent to kill me, ether by Orochimaru or Pein." Sakura was let out of Kisame's hold. Ha, I won't even refer to you as my brother, I don't let anyone control me!**_** Sakura snickered at her own thought, then it hit her, "I'm going back in time?"**

"**Sakura-Hime, you will be put back inside your 12 year old body but you will have all your power's that you have right now, and it will not affect the ten tails." Kisame said, still running, and still dragging Sakura behind him. "You know when you get there… you should change the looks so that you look like you do now, your prettier that way." Kisame said in a mocking tone, knowing how much how she used to look got on her nerves… before she went blind.**

"**There you two are! Both of you, in the portal now!" Tsunade said as sound nin and Akatsuki chakra's began to be detected, but Kisame shook his head saying Tsunade should go. "You idiot!! You can't hold up this seal and we need someone inside of the Akatsuki to be there to help Sakura! Now go!" With that Tsunade pushed a bag of ALL of Sakura's weapons inside (she used a scroll to fit everything inside of if XD) and pushed both into the portal. The last thing Sakura saw was Tsunade be cut in half as she blacked out.**

**Meg: I want to stop now but I think I'll be killed…**

Sakura sat up in bed and saw her old room… not that it was much to look at, by the size of her body, she was six… the fight with Ino happened only two days ago if her date was right. Sakura sighed, guess you can't change every mistake you make…

Sakura sat up and looked at herself in the mirror, Kisame was right she needs to change her look. She kept her hair the same since it was still short, but she changed her clothes back into what she wore before she met Ino and Sasuke. That's when she realized what she thought… she raised her hand to her eyes, it was the fist time she has saw them in five years.

Sakura fell to the ground crying with her hair still up in the ribbon Ino gave her, she tried to returned it but Ino said she didn't need it, because she didn't cry often and she didn't have a large forehead. She chuckled this was the first time she cried and laughed since Naruto… d-died.

The rosette lifted her head and took the ribbon out of her hair, she would keep it on her always and till she got her forehead protector she would use it to protect her eyes. Plus after not seeing for so many years (seeing without using part of her blood limit) was distracting.

Even without her eyes she could still see everything, just it didn't have any light, like a shadow less picture. She would have to make sure she didn't fight Shika anytime soon.

"**Sakura! I'm back! Sending you to the past also brought me back! Awesome!" **Inner Sakura, Sakura hadn't heard from her since she turned 18 and got the ten tail cat put inside of her, by the cat willingly any way, so it wouldn't be used by Akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan I and also still here, I will always protect you. You are like the kit I never had." Neko-chan said (I know, very original name -_-') in a purr, she loved Sakura like all old cats love their kin.

"_It's good to hear from both from you, and thank you knowing I'm not alone till I meet Kisame is very strengthening."_ Sakura thought to them before she stood up and placed the red cloth across her eyes blocking out all light.

"Sakura, you need to pay the rent! Now get your pathetic ass down here!" That was the land lady, she always hated her guts, she only sees her as a burden, heh, if she was still alive in the future and knew that she was the Hokage she would probably feel like begging on her knees, too bad Pein killed everyone but her and Tsunade, her breath hitched, Tsunade was now dead… no! she would change everything she could!

She paid the rent and hurried to the academy, she was going to be late… she'd use the excuse everyone bought, her MOM forgot to wake her up.

"Sorry! Iruka-sensei, my mom forgot to wake me up!" Sakura said as she bowed her head, no one noticed what she wore or her eyes being covered. Some people snickered, Ino was the first to notice what Sakura wore and choice to open her mouth about it.

"Forehead-girl! What are you wearing!" Ino screeched and now everyone looked at what she wore, of course Ino had to go on when she saw Sakura's cheeks turn pink and the cloth over her eyes. "No wonder you didn't get here on time! You have the red ribbon I gave you over your eyes!"

Sakura didn't answer, just nodded her head to Iruka and walked with practiced ease PAST Sasuke's desk that had an empty seat next to it, and walked to Naruto who sat all by himself, he flinched when she stopped in front of his desk, thinking she was going to yell at him, mostly because she just stood there for awhile. In truth she was thinking about what she should call him.

"**Just call him Naruto, like you always do!"** Inner inwardly screeched in annoyance.

"_I can't just call him Naruto! He doesn't know me well yet, plus I did so many things to him even as a six year old." _Sakura said back inside her head.

"Just, call him Naruto-san, it's polite and kind." Neko-chan, her savior!! "Naruto-san, may I sit by you? A-also, I-I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I've done to you in the past you don't disserve to be treated like that by ANYONE." She said that part louder as to make every student who bullied him to lower their heads in shame… but Sasuke and Ino of course.

"S-sure you can Sakura-san!" Naruto said and Sakura frowned as she sat down.

"Please, Naruto-san, I give you permission to call me what ever you like." Sakura smiled at him again when he said he would call her Sakura-chan from now on, god she missed his smile. She turned and saw the whole class gawking at her and Iruka-sensei smiling at her. "What? A kid can't sit by one of her friends? -sigh- you guys are way to judge mental and obedient." She added a cocky grin to the end of the sentence when she saw the glares from some and mostly Sasuke, she could already feel the need to kill his brother coming off him. Sakura sighed again as class began and she gave her pencil to Naruto because someone took his, only been a year and already he wants to kill his brother.

Six years later

Sakura went up to her group of friends, they were: Naruto, Shika-chan, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura decided she didn't want people to believe she was any different from before, (besides the liking Sasuke part.) because she didn't want them messing up who ended up on who's team, that would ruin all her work.

"Sakura-chan! I hope I'm on your team!" Naruto yelled from the table with all of her friends… she tried inviting Ino to come eat with them every day, but she never did.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, with him only seeing her as his best friend getting him and Hinata hooked up earlier will be easy. "Naruto, I bet you $20 I can tell you who's going to be on who's team!" Everyone at their table now looked at her and betted as well.

Kiba said she would only get one right at most, Shino didn't bet, Hinata said Sakura would get them all right (Because Sakura could tell when she was lonely, always knew what to say to calm someone down, and knew she liked Naruto two days after she stopped denying it to herself.) Shika-chan said he had to hear who she thought would be on who's team before he chose and Choji ate his chips…

"Okay, I'll start with Hinata's teammates first, they would have to be good trackers because she has the Byakugan and could easily track, her teammates would be Kiba and Shino." Everyone looks at her as if she's crazy, but she continues. "Shika-chan and Choji will be on the same time with Ino," Shikamaru twitched from the nickname and because he KNEW Ino was BEYOND troublesome. "This would be because of Shikamaru's shadow-Strategizing skills I mean, Ino because of her family move to enter people's mind and Choji because anyone would die from having to handle Shika-chan and Ino." Sakura giggled, her real mission started here but she missed being able to act like a kid which she was now. "Naruto and me will be on the same team… with Sasuke Uchiha… snob… Sasuke because of the Uchiha blood limit. Naruto because of his huge amount of chakra… and me… just because I'm the smartest girl in the class… they probably think I'll quit or die by my first real mission." Sakura mumbled with anger in her voice, everyone looked at Sakura… they all had some ability to help them out… but Sakura barely past anything besides the learning part.

"Hey Sakura, you're just normal, you'll find a talent. You're easily the least troublesome person I know." Shikamaru tried to comfort her and three shocked faces turned to look at him, but two other faces glared at him.

This went unnoticed by everyone but Hinata, she smiled thinking 'Sakura's trying to hook me up with Naruto, but she doesn't realize that leaves her alone. It seems from what Sakura said I'll be on a team with Kiba and Shino… they both have a crush on Sakura… but she's is denser then Naruto when it comes to self worth and someone crushing on her. I guess I'll help Shino and Kiba with trying to get with her!'

Sakura turned her head towards Hinata after she thanked Shikamaru and given the witty comeback "Hey, how do you know I'm not just holding back so I wouldn't mess up what team everyone would end up on?" She 'looked' at Hinata and a smirk appeared on her face and she then put her two life times of acting to good use and made it look as if she was in huge trouble before she spoke in a shocked and worried tone.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! My mom asked me to come straight home after we meet or teams and new Sensei's! That means I can't walk you to your home, everyone else is busy and can't do it, the only free person was Naruto, but he said you would have to get roman with him. Is that okay? Oh thanks so much for understanding! He'll pick you up at your classes at 5:00 pm. He may be early if our teacher is there soon and finishes early!" With that everyone went into their seats , but Hinata still could see Sakura grinning some much it looked like it took up half her face… 'Naruto is rubbing off on my poor Sakura-chan!' Hinata thought in fear, sure she liked Naruto but she would hate to have her best friend (yeah, Sakura is EVEYBODIES, almost, best friend XD) act just like him, she liked Sakura the way she was NO changes needed.

"Okay class today you are each going to be assigned teams." Iruka began and all but two girls sighed and said how they wanted to be on dear Sasuke-kun's team, Sasuke just glared about having to stop his ice cube act and TALK to people. "The teams will be …" (skipping to 7) "Team seven is Naruto, Sakura Haruno," Sakura and Naruto slapped hands and all of Sakura's other friends stared in awe as what she predicted would happen would happen. "The last member is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka stopped and waited for Naruto to say something about his teammate, well he said something about one of his teammates.

"S-Sakura-chan! How did you do that!?! You not only gave proof as to who you thought was going to be on who's team but you got EVERYONE right!" Naruto gave Sakura his $20 and everyone stared in disbelieve at the blushing girl who's eyes have been forgotten by everyone, since they haven't seen them since they were 6, her protector was not on her head but still in her hands. Iruka looked at her in wonder… he had never noticed this girl… he only put her on that team because he believed she would quit after awhile and she was the only girl not in love with Sasuke besides Hinata.

When lunch time came Iruka asked Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata to stay behind, he had them retell him exactly what Sakura said. When they were done and each story was almost the same. (besides Naruto saying they put Sasuke on his team so he could make sure he didn't get killed -_-') Though he could barely understand how this girl knew… even what he thought about her each time he heard them say what she said about herself it made him want to puke for being so judge mental. Anyone who would give up their best friend to become friends with someone their parents tell them not to must be something, but he didn't bother. Now, when time was up he wanted to know everything about this girl, who was she?

**Meg: okay, I'm going to bed now so… I MIGHT stop here. Nah I don' t feel like it plus my other story will be able to be up dated soon when I find out who Sakura will be with.**

Sakura let a little of her chakra out to move faster and hurried home, Tsunade had given her an outfit to wear when she became a ninja… in this life time. (Okay I don't want to explain what it looks like but I based this whole story off my avatar so that is what Sakura looks like now.) she had to admit she looked good. A tear stained her red ribbon covered eyes as she thought of what she watched just before she was thrown into the past… she still hasn't even met up with Kisame yet…

Sakura kicked a random box on the side of the road, it was made of metal… it bent in half. "Stupid Kisame! Leaving me all by myself, not coming to look for me! -sigh- I'll probably have to wait till Itachi first attacks Sasuke… Wait did he attack him before or after the Chuunin exams?" Sakura mumbled as she walked through the door only to hear four bodies hit the ground and the often heard sound (by Sakura most other people don't hear it often at her age.) of blood hitting the wall and ground. (the four were if you have a brain: Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Naruto because he just realized that YES in fact, Sakura is a girl XD)

She looked up when she heard it and noticed all eyes were on her, and Ino, Ino was RED with anger… RED.

"U-um… w-why I-is every-y one-e s-staring?" Sakura stuttered as inner Sakura yelled at her to show off her awesome curves and rub it in Sasuke-teme's face!

"You… you slut!" At this all of Sakura's friends stood up, but Ami didn't stop their. "You think that just by wearing slut clothes you can get Sasuke-kun to look at you! Even if your on his team he would never like someone like you! Your just _weak _and _annoying._"

Suddenly Ami was on the ground with five bodies on her and something that felt like an elephant!

"Don't say that about Saki-chan (you hag)" Six voices said from on top of the slowly dieing from lack of air body, suddenly the weight was gone and Ami looked up when she heard a quiet voice speak.

"You guys don't need to worry about what they say about me. -dark chuckle- from what they know I am a weak little girl who, of all things, is _annoying _but they don't know me. From what I've… learned even Iruka-sensei asked the Hokage for my personal files." Sakura said as she put each one of her friends in their seats while carrying the rest. Once finishing she lifted her head and allowed everyone to see that she had taken her time at home for lunch, sewing her forehead protector to her red ribbon that covered her eyes. "Isn't it true the Hokage refused because little information is known on me by even the Hokage?"

Everyone gawked as they looked at Iruka for an answer… but he stared at the girl who was shorter and younger then him, with slight fear.

'How does she know all of this!?! She's just a little girl and I only asked yesterday! The only way she could know was if she was there, but the room was made sound proof and impossible to enter because of the info I had to give him about the students!' All this was going threw Iruka's head as all but one Sensei comes and grabs their team… each looked to see who he was gawking at and all were stumped that who he was looking at looked like a normal girl (besides her looking abnormally pretty in a good way… non-slut way.)In complete shock Iruka left the room to go home not noticing that one team was still waiting.

"Sakura-chan! How did you lift ALL of us up AND Choji!?! That's humanly impossible! Also when is our Sensei going to get here!" Naruto yelled for the MILLIONTH time. Finally out of boredom he put an eraser in between the door so when it opened it would fall.

Sakura sat up straighter and put her head on her desk as she noticed she had (unfortunately) saved Naruto's and Sasuke's first kiss… and Sasuke's only kiss most likely. She sighed, she messes up the funny part of meeting their sensei but still got the stupid parts. "Naruto, he won't fall for it dobe." Sakura heard Sasuke said and once Naruto got back to his seat the door opened and Kakashi's hair turned from silver to white.

"My first impression of you is," Kakashi stopped to let Naruto stop laughing, "Is you're all idiots."

"-sigh- we're not the one's with chalk in our hair." Sakura said as she looked up and saw Kakashi narrow his eyes at seeing that she also kept her eyes (or in his case eye J) covered but with a remade protector. 'Just so it would match her clothes yet still stand out against her hair' Kakashi mused and Sakura sighed before speaking.

"You're an idiot of a teacher." Kakashi along with her teammates looked at her in complete shock, Naruto knew Sakura only spoke her mind when she agreed with it completely. "You insult your team, when by the look you gave me you didn't even read our files. Also the look proofed that you were not watching us and testing our patience skills. Lastly, judging by how you have something square in your pouch, most likely a book, proves that you are Kakashi the copy-cat ninja… you have destroyed my image of respect for you. You are not able to handle what happened to your teammates and do not wish for it to happen again, so you became a teacher but refuse to pass any team." Sakura said as she stood up and walked past them saying they had to go to the roof, but as she past Kakashi she spoke again. "Do not believe that you are the only one that lost someone… if you haven't noticed everyone in this room has lost more then a number of people."

**Meg: yeah… if you want me to work on this story more vote on it on my poll.**

**Sakura: She also has two other stories that are being voted on. **

**Meg: Now, DON'T JUST READ THIS AND NOT VOTE, DANG GONE IT!!**

Next day: **Meg: Sorry for the yelling… the other stories will be posted soon. Also Gaara will end up with Sakura in my other story "Protected one's secret" I will now post this!**

**Naruto: Please review Meg-Chan's story!! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meg: I don't feel like doing anything long right now so… I don't own Naruto. **

**-LOOONGGG time later-**

**Naruto: Meg-Chan!!!!!!!!! Why have you still not posted this chapter?!?!**

**Meg: -yawn- because I'm a last minute person so I waited till two days till I leave for Kentucky. So people who read the writing of a young girl who has the brain that even surpasses that of my many doctors. (Skin doctor, eye doctor, and regular doctor… yeah I know my body is messed up to get sick so easily and often. -_-) I will not be able to update ANY stories for a while. I'll try to get a chapter out for one of my other stories before I leave!! **

Bell Test And First Mission

Sakura left to the room and hurried to the roof, her ribbon was a darker red as she remembered the day Kakashi died… he wouldn't let her fight he died protecting her because he believed she was weak, this was because Sakura choose not to tell anyone about me being Black Rose (Sakura always liked roses over cherry blossoms in my story.) the most feared ANUB of mystery, no one knew who she was only that she went on missions alone most of the time and that they were all suicide missions that even Kakashi couldn't handle. Sakura blamed Kakashi's death on the fact that he thought she was weak… and would die like Rin. To bad he never knew Rin was Sakura's older sister… she would have to make sure she wasn't seen as weak this time.

When she finally reached the roof everyone else was waiting for her, Sakura sighed as she saw she had to sit in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." She said looking at Kakashi as she said so, who's one eye widened slightly. Sakura smirked as he covered it up, she loved how people let their emotions slide when in her presence, they thought she couldn't see and they would let their guard down because of the protector over the eyes thing.

"Okay, we are going to introduce ourselves, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Kakashi said then spoke again when Naruto said he should start off. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, dislikes and likes? Don't feel like telling you, hobbies I have a few, goals… okay blonde you first."

Everyone sweat dropped at only learning his name, then Naruto said his likes and Sakura made Sasuke go next, they both said the same things as last time. Then is was Sakura's turn.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, likes: friends, roses, fighting, healing, learning, and the color red. Dislikes: traitors, gay pedophiles who love snakes, power crazy guys who would do anything for revenge, pink, being called Pinky, loosing friends, sexist judgmental cowards, and people who leave the people who love and care for them… and the bench on the way out of Leaf." Everyone fell on their faces at the amount of hate Sakura seemed to have… for a bench. "My goals… that, my fellow teammates do not need to know… ever. Hobbies: I like training and … gathering knowledge, such as: Kakashi Hatake, born September 18th (made it up, a fall month just fits Kaka to me! :D) teammates were, Obito Uchiha, a-and … R-Rin." Sakura quieted as she said both names and Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her, he needed to talk to Iruka about her… and after that the Hokage. Sakura brightened up and smiled before standing up, "well, I'll see at training ground 7 tomorrow at six!" She then disappeared, she headed to the Hokage's tower, she had told him about her being sent from the past and who needed to end up on who's team just incase she messed it up, when she was the age. He told her she needed to come back to the Hokage's when she was put on a team.

"Sakura, put this on, you said you're an ANUB in the future and the 7th Hokage, so you are now a secret ANUB that only I know about, you need a name to be called when you are summoned." He said as he handed her the outfit, Sakura smirked.

"In the future I'm the infamous Black Rose, who at the age of 16 appeared out of no where and is sent on suicide missions. Looks like Black Rose is back!" Sakura smiled to herself, "Looks like I beat Itachi's record by a year." Her smile turned into a smirk, "Thank you Hokage-sama," Sakura then bowed and put it on, when she finished a knock came on the door and Kakashi entered. Sakura inwardly cheered for putting on her mask and the thing that held her hair back, she looked like any other ANUB besides the fact that she looked 12 and was beyond short.

"Ah, Kakashi this is our newest ANUB member, she is 12 years old, beating Itachi's record even." The Hokage said as he looked at Kakashi and Sakura gulped, Kakashi looked at her with a look of disbelieve, "If you don't believe she is ready you may fight her."

"Hokage, not to sound skeptical but she is a girl, they can't usually fight as well as boys." Now, this sent off Sakura's sexist alarm and her feminist side kicked in… she attacked Kakashi with half her strength… (NOT including chakra just a fist hit.) in her blind anger she miss calculated how fast he was and Kakashi went threw the door and crashed into an empty desk.

"Damn… sorry Hokage-sama, I thought the great copy cat ninja could dodge a 12 year olds fist that was NOT infused with any chakra." Sakura said in a mocking tone as she went up to Kakashi, who grabbed for a weapon. "Baka! I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she removed the kunai from his hand and started to heal him, "I'm going to heal you, your team would kill me if I hurt their always late Sensei before he could give them any real training." Kakashi blushed under his mask at how this seemed so similar to the last… book (porn) from his favorite series, but the girl in the story was the guys student. (oh how right he was about it being the student, but he doesn't know she's Sakura ;D) Kakashi had a slight nose bleed at the thought of Sakura in a uniform, at his house, asking if there is anything she can do for him… BAD thoughts!

Kakashi sat up and noticed the ANUB girl didn't wear the normal ANUB uniform, hers was more like a kimono that went to her mid thigh with shorts underneath. Everything she wore was black but her mask, something was weird about that as well, it had no eye holes, and also it stood to represent her name it had black rose petals drawn on it instead of an animals face.

Next day.

"Okay you have to…" Sakura tuned Kakashi out after that, she knew what to do and she was full from the giant breakfast she had and she made the plan to let it go like last time. Besides her falling for Kakashi's illusion. "GO!"

Sakura jumped into a tree and masked the little bit of chakra she let out of her body (she doesn't let much out or if she let out half ANUB squads would be there and even though the Hokage knows doesn't mean she won't have to tell her team.)

Kakashi was shocked, he pinpointed where Naruto and Sasuke were in seconds, but Sakura… not a move, not a sound, as if she was already on a real mission and knew that one slip could lead to the down fall of you and your team. He really needed the Hokage to tell him about her…

Later on. (lazy XD)

Sasuke was stuck in the ground and Naruto tied upside down in a tree, Sakura just walked onto the field where the three boys were without a care in the world, Kakashi sighed and got into a fighting stance… unlike last time he never brought out his book and Sakura got mad about it already being impossible to live it like last time, and decided to have some fun.

"Ah, so now Kakashi will finally fight a weak pitiful little girl right?" Sakura looked at Kakashi and glared at him, it was one that Itachi would be afraid of… if it wasn't hidden behind the cloth that covered her eyes. To her satisfaction all three males shivered just from feeling it on them, Naruto looked like he was about to wet himself as he remembered the one time he almost got Sakura mad, she was only agitated, yet she sent him threw a wall… with a baseball bat.

"Sasuke, untie me now," Sasuke glared at him but did so seeing as a weird earthquake had gotten him out of the ground. "I've never seen Sakura get this mad, the maddest I ever saw her get was when me and Kiba soaked her in water when she was wearing a white shirt. All the boys within a 15 yard radius had a major nose bleed but me, so even though she wasn't very mad… she threw me through a wall. We have to stop her before she kills Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke gave him the look that said 'why should I care?' "Because when she's done she'll move onto the next living thing… us."

Sakura continued to throw punched and kicks at Kakashi… no of them had chakra infused with them even though inner Sakura tried to get her to. She suddenly lunged at Kakashi and grabbed at the bells, he moved back just in time and Sakura fell right on her face.

"You're going to have to do better then that to get a bell. -sigh-" Kakashi thought Sakura would use her brain more then this… but she just threw kicks and punches at him.

"Baka!" Oh how that sounded familiar to Kakashi, he looked up to a tree and saw Black Rose sitting there. (okay real Sakura is Black Rose, shadow clone of Sakura is pretending to be Sakura.) "She wasn't aiming for the bell she took your book." she pointed to the shadow clone that's face turned red at reading the title, then she fell on the ground laughing. "Finish up soon, the Hokage wants to see you in his office."

When Sasuke and Naruto reached where their two teammates were fighting they were confused, Sakura was laughing on the ground, and Kakashi was BLUSHING while talking to a 12 year old ANUB. Wait, 12 year old ANUB… they both raced to Kakashi and asked who was the other girl.

"This is Black Rose she was made ANUB yesterday" "Captain, ANUB Captain yesterday." Black Rose interrupted as the shadow clone walked up to them giggling and gave Kakashi his book. "Okay, I have to go Sasuke and Sakura here are you launches don't feed Naruto because he tried to cheat." That said the still blushing Kakashi grabbed the now snickering ANUB and left.

(okay, since you know what happens with team 7 I'll be with Kaka-sensei at this time.)

"Oh, just so you know the Hokage doesn't want to see you I was just board and was told your testing was funny." Kakashi twitched, "From what I saw that was completely true. Well, the girl just gave the blonde kid food. I'll leave you to your job." With that she poofed and changed places with the shadow clone of Sakura after taking off her ANUB clothes.

As usual Kakashi came out with his cloudy skies and lightening (I would LOVE to be able to do that. XD)… just to tell them they pass.

"That's good," Sakura said as Kakashi poofed to who knows where and Sasuke just walked off. "Hey, Naruto do you think we'll ever truly be a team?" She looked at Naruto… he was sleeping while tide to the log, but she smiled and spoke again. " I hope we do, I want at least one solid thing in my life that I can count on… everything else in my life just keeps on falling apart. Hey… is it okay with you if I take you home after I talk with my sister?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer she walked up to the KIA stone, "Hi Rin-nee-chan, sorry I haven't visited in a while… why?" Her voice got quieter as she asked the word. "Why didn't you stay? Why did you have to become a ninja? If you hadn't become a ninja I would still have a sister and wouldn't live by myself, not knowing who my family was and having to learn from the man who killed them! Why,… why didn't you tell me the leader of Akatsuki was my brother? That I held a blood limit that was more dangerous then even the nine tails and,… and now I have the ten tailed cat inside of me! -dry chuckle- I just attracted bad things don't I?" Sakura stood up when she heard Naruto moan meaning he was waking up. "Come on, you have to tell me all about going out with Hinata yesterday." Sakura said easily regaining her happy smile when around one of her friends.

Naruto blushed and stumbled while walking when Sakura said this, "Well, I never knew Hinata could be so fun!! We have a lot in common and, … and I think I have a crush on her."

Sakura couldn't help it, he said the same thing in the future when she finally got him to ask out Hinata, she started laughing a true laugh that made everyone around her look at her and smile… they all loved how she would laugh so beautifully even if it was because of the hated creature (I felt icky inside when I called Naruto a creature but at this time most people see him as that I'M SOO SORRY!! -sniffle-)

"You THINK you like her? Either you like her or she's only a friend. Goodness Naruto, I've been trying to hook you two up for a year! You two would make a perfect couple and don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Sakura added the last part when she remembered how in the future Naruto apologized for leaving her alone. Though in truth she already was beyond fine, she loved life because she had her friends back.

Naruto smiled at her before heading off to go see Hinata… where he became the official leader of the hook Sakura up team, Hinata was second in charge because she couldn't order people around well.

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office and stood in front of him before he asked his question. "Hokage-sama would you please tell me about Sakura Haruno?"

The Hokage chuckled and took a breath of his pipe before answering. "Truthfully Kakashi, even I wish to know more about that girl… the only information I have is what she told me and even that was very little. I will not give you any information because I don't have much at all, but I will not pry into her personal life because I know for sure that she would die for this village but… her insight on everything could be a bad thing if she was ever captured. Thus I put her on your team so you would protect and watch over Sakura."

Kakashi was shocked that the Hokage knew of Sakura's habit, but didn't do say anything about it to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama." With that said Kakashi left to think about what he learned or the lack of it.

**Meg: I am NOT stopping here, I just have a question I asked in the first chapter-**

**Sakura: No! You didn't ask the question you had me do it in the story!**

**Meg: Okay… SAKURA asked the question that I need answered, mostly because I'm too lazy to look it up. Sakura you may ask the question again.**

**Sakura: Okay! Please tell Meg when they meet Itachi and Kisame, before or after the Sand and Sound attack and Gaara's demon being unleashed.**

**Meg: I'm pretty sure it's after because Sasuke uses the Chidori and he learned that from Kakashi while training for the second part of the Chuunin exams. I just have no confidence in myself so I'm second guessing myself…**

Just as Kakashi was leaving he was knocked over by a black blob, as they fell Kakashi locked his arms around the object that knocked him over and realized it was a girl from the raised chest.

"I'm so sorry- wait it's just the guy who was being sexist and got his ass kicked by a 12 year old girl." Said the oh so familiar voice of Black Rose. "Wait, why are you leaving the Hokage's office? You should still be in there because you have to go on a one night mission with me… Baka!!! I can tell by the look on your face that you didn't even read your mail you were given today and don't know about the mission!!!" She screamed making people look at the two that still were on the floor in a suggestive position. Kakashi's hands were wrapped around her waste and she straddled his hips with one hand on either side of Kakashi's head.

'I'm going to die from those books (porn) one day…' Kakashi thought as once again a 12 year old girl made him blush and have a slight nose bleed. Something most women couldn't do even if they stripped but here is Black Rose doing it all on accident… how Kakashi hated naïve girls at this moment.

"Wait, I have a mission with you? But I'm not an ANUB… plus I have a team to take care of and train." Kakashi said trying to think of a way out of going on this mission with the one person who distracted him, too bad for him that Black Rose had somehow managed to already drag him back into the Hokage's room.

"Oh, your both here already? Well the mission is to get information on a Mist ninja who is believed to be in connection with the Akatsuki, if he is bring him back to Konoha alive, if not Black Rose you may use the ability you seem to have forgotten to tell anyone about till yesterday, and erase his memory." Kakashi was about to ask why he had to go but was interrupted because the Hokage answered his question, "Kakashi you will be going to watch over her and play the role of a father who wishes to sell his daughter for more money, your daughter is blind. Black Rose, you have permission to change what your face looks like so no one knows who you are but only your face and hair because the Mist nin is very good at seeing through illusions, any more would be noticed by him. You have till tomorrow to be back. You will wear these clothes and read this scroll when you reach the Blue Water Bar he is usually seen at, go." With that the two left.

**Meg: since I'm worried people will get confused on who Black Rose is I'll put it in the simplest way I know. Black Rose = Sakura while on ANUB missions. Continue reading now :{ (It has a mustache XD)**

When they reached the Blue Water Bar they went into the woods near it and changed into the 'normal' clothes that people who were not ninja's wore.

Since Black Rose was taking super long and Kakashi was done since he just took off his vest and weapons then had to put an illusion over his eye and change his hair style a little. He decided to read the scroll now.

_Mission:_

_Get info out of Mist nin Ren Novae _

_He is known to like buying young girls _

_Black Rose will be sold to him as a plea for money from her father, Kakashi. _

_Names: Yuki Dionne, Black Rose and Saki Dionne, Kakashi_

_After Black Rose is sold Kakashi will watch from the distance to see if anything goes wrong. Black Rose must do anything in her power to get information out of Ren, even if that means seduction._

_3__rd__ Hokage _

Kakashi choked on his spit when he read the last part, the only thing going through his mind was, 'how does he expected a 12 year old girl to seduce a man his age! She doesn't even look that pretty!'

At that moment Black Rose chose to show that she was reading over his shoulder. "Damn, why do I get sent on missions where I have to deal with pedophiles. I personally am surprised they send a 12 year on this mission, what is every other ANUB male or are all the girl ANUB's ugly and that's why they made the masks?"

Kakashi turned around to say something about her disrespect towards other female ANUB's but that died in his throat and his mind went blank when he saw a girl with silver hair a little closer to white then his and a white torn rag was over her eyes. The reason why his didn't speak wasn't because she could have been his daughter with how she looked, no he stopped thinking because she looked like an innocent little blind girl too naïve for her own good and she was more… _developed _then he thought she was, at least by three cup sizes.

"Black Rose, the Hokage said only change your hair and face… you should take off the illusion you made on your body." Kakashi said calmly, not letting any of his years of porn reading effect the mission.

At first she didn't understand what he meant, soon though she realized and hit him on the head while blushing. "I'm not wearing an illusion, the Hokage said that normal girls don't wrap their chest until they can barely breath, he said they wear these weird bikini top like things. So sorry if they look fake… didn't know having a bra? On would make them look fake." Black Rose finished as she cupped her boobs, Kakashi fell over at the thought of a 12 year old girl never hearing about a bra, most mothers taught their daughter about the birds and the bees. (in truth I know all about this stuff but no one ever talked about the birds and the bees so if any of you don't know exactly what parents say when it's the talk, I'm right there with you -_-' )Then a thought struck him 'if she doesn't know about a bra how is she supposed to get info out of a guy through seduction?!'

"Well we should get going… father." Black Rose said as if it was just plain weird to say, Kakashi sighed and decided to help her with her acting.

"…Yuki… when you act like I'm your father just call me what your father." He said and was thankful she didn't have her mask on or he wouldn't have seen her smile falter and a flash of pain and sorrow go threw her eyes. "Hey, kid what's wrong?" Crap, looks Kakashi was letting another person into his heart even though he would probably never see her again after this mission.

"Oh… nothing just I,… I never knew my parents… they were killed by- no who killed them isn't important. I won't let him take everyone I love away from me again, I'll protect the people I care for this time! Oh and Kakashi please don't get too close to me, he might target you like he did everyone else I cared for and I really like you already and I only know you for a few days. Just please, … please don't care for me." Black Rose said as she remembered how Pein asked if she cared or knew the person in front of him before he killed them regardless of what she said with her blood limit she watched Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and many others a long with strangers, children, and past patients. His smirk grew every time she screamed out not to kill them and to kill her instead. "Lets get going, we already know everything and what signs to use if I'm in danger and if I got the info."

They entered and noticed that Ren was there and he quickly moved towards the two when Kakashi said he would like to sell his daughter to pay off his debt.

"I'll give you 10,000 yen for your daughter that should be enough for your debt and more." Ren said and acted like a hero as Kakashi thanked him multiple time before pushing 'Yuki' into his arms and quickly left.

"S-sir, sorry to be a burden, b-but could you p-please tell me your n-name?" Ren looked at her weirdly for that being the first question she asked. Outside Kakashi was thinking they were done in because he was almost positive this girl couldn't act. "S-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to bother y-you." She did a low bow to show that she meant it.

"You can address me as Ren-niisan and I will teach you everything, now tell me why your not crying about being separated from your father. It interest me." Ren said as he started leading Black Rose out of the bar.

Kakashi didn't like it, the way he looked at her made him want to beat him into a bloody pulp and what made it worse was that he couldn't tell if she knew or not! He was more attached to this girl now because she was like him, but she doesn't worry about herself getting hurt but about the other person getting hurt. Almost everything she did reminded him of Sakura Haruno, both were mysteries, both seemed to care about others more then themselves and both make fun of him often in a fun teasing way where he could tease back. (he and most of the other guys can't put two and two together… ever.)

**Meg: okay I'll finish this in the morning I stayed up all night till 5:00 the next day writing and other things then being woke up at 10:00 because my idiot of a brother left with mom when she was on her work brake and didn't tell my grandma. Thus I had to search indoor and outdoor though the whole time I said we should just call mom and ask her. But NOOOOOOOO grandma wouldn't let me till we checked with everyone who lived a round us. So tired… Zzzzz**

"This is where you will be living from now on Yuki-chan!" Ren said in a way that was sickening to hear to Black Rose's ears and if she didn't have to keep him alive she would have beaten him into a lifeless corpse covered in it's own blood and died from blood loss and chocking on said blood. (Me, I HATE with a PASSION perverts and sexist males and so I made Sakura the same way XD, and yes I know for someone my age I'm WAY to sadistic.) "So Sorry that your dad treated you so horribly."

Black Rose stopped walking and poked her fingers and talked in a way that she copied from Hinata but added seduction she learned in the future from Ino. "W-well m-my mother d-died g-giving birth t-to m-me a-and my f-father b-blamed it on m-me. R-Ren-n-niisan t-thank y-you for taking m-me in." To finish the act she bowed down low and smiled a bright but slightly bittersweet smile at him, and the man 19 years older then her blushed like a school girl.

Kakashi was flabbergasted (I love, LOVE that word XD) here he thought she couldn't act at all but she had this guy wrapped around her finger in a little less then an hour.

"Hey Sasori look at how cute she is and shy! Un. Can we keep her? Un" Black Rose knew that voice and she froze in her spot it had been in hour since they got to Ren's house and she was serving tea to the guests that Ren said came over, she mentally cursed at herself for not checking the two that arrived chakra's.

Kakashi noticed Black Rose stop and looked at the other two in the room, he couldn't tell why she would though they looked like normal people. He narrowed his eyes when Black Rose did the signs for Danger, get help, and info gathered to prove that he's working for Akatsuki. Kakashi dashed off to get the waiting ANUB team a couple miles back.

Once Black Rose was sure Kakashi gone to get the other ANUB's she smirked and spoke calmly, "Well Ren, it seems I won't need to get any info since I have enough in front of me so I can drop the act." Deidara and Ren looked at her weirdly in confusion while Sasori prepared for a fight because of this strange girl. "Oh, you always were the smarter one on your team Sasori." Black Rose said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Sasori with her ANUB clothes on and her face and hair hidden by her mask.

"Girl, who the heck are you take off the illusion of being 12 and show your face!" Sasori snarled at her as she giggled and put her hand her mask.

"I am who I appear to be a 12 year old girl who is captain of the first ANUB team and the only person who knows _everything _about the Akatsuki and it's members." She saw the look of disbelieve on their faces threw her mask and sighed. "Sasori, born in the village hidden in the sand, turns strong opponents into puppets and turned his own body into a puppet, then hides his real body under another puppet, is really impatient, and the only weakness that I know of is the sealed container in the left side of his chest where the heart would be." Sasori tensed and his partner looked from him to the masked girl. She chuckled and turned towards Deidara and spoke once again. "Don't think I have forgotten you Deidara, rouge-nin from Rock, has a blood limit, that limit is two mouths one on each of his hands and one on his chest, uses them to mold the explosive clay he has with him at all times and fights constantly with his partner about what is true art." She recited as if she was reading it off a paper.

'**I love how we can scare people just with our voice and telling them their life story!' **Inner Sakura said as she threw a fist into the air and Neko-chan purred while Black Rose just smirked at the two inside her head.

"I won't kill you, you just need to tell Pein something for me." Now, the men in front of her were freaked NO ONE outside of Akatsuki knew Pein-sama's name, yet hear was this 12 year old girl going around knowing everything. "Tell him that Rin-nee-chan took something with her and that he missed the birth of an…" She moved her mask and revealed her right eye that was in the Sharingan, (if I didn't say this in the first chapter I'll say it here incase, Sakura's blood limit allows her to use every blood limit and is also a blood limit in it's own that only two people have ever had, Sakura is one, okay any questions just ask.) "An Uchiha?" She covered her eye and showed her left one, it was the Byakugan, "A Hyuuga? Or…" She covered her eyes then pulled down the top to reveal the eyes of the man who had murdered her family. "I'm I like Pein?" The second she recovered her eyes they turned into her normal eyes that still have yet to be seen.

Suddenly 15 ANUB, and Kakashi (he's a _special _Jounin XD) jumped in and surprised the two Akatsuki members because they were distracted by the strange girl in front of them.

"Black Rose, grab Ren and get behind us!" Kakashi yelled as he felt the power of the two men in front of him as they uncovered their chakra and got ready to fight. Suddenly the need to fight left their mind as they felt Black Rose let out a little over half of her chakra and shocked even the other ANUB's and Kakashi. (remember Kakashi's _special._)

They quickly turned around and vanished from the sight of everyone but Black Rose (awesome eye powers!!) and she quickly ran to the hole in the wall and yelled at them. "Tell Pein it's not possible to become God!"

The mission was a success but it only raised more questions about Black Rose by more then one person.

**Meg: I made this chapter longer because I haven't updated in a long time on any of my stories so S-I mean deal ****I ****will NOT apologize, it's not one of my strong subjects.**

**Everyone else: -_-**'** Baka!!! -to reader- Please review this story that was written by a non apologizing girl who gets grounded WAY too often.**

**-Also later on-**

**Meg: -hits fist into her other palm- OOOOHHH I just now realized that I had forgotten to ask if any of you were mad at the title, thinking it was team 7's first mission. To bad!! It was Sakura's first mission as Black Rose. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meg: too bored to do anything cool… take it away Shino…**

**Shino: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Meg: And no I did not have Shino do it because I think he is not cool, in truth I think he is a interesting mystery. **

Bridge Builder

"Come here you over sized fur ball!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed at the cat for the hundredth time… only to miss again.

"Good try Naruto, you almost got her, now use plan 13 to flush it out of hiding so you guys can grab at it again." Kakashi said through the ear phone, only to watch his team fail once more… but what he was watching was as certain girl who just yawned at her teammates tries, thinking she was trying to get out of it, he decided to pick on her a little. "Sakura you seem to not be taking this seriously, how about since both of your teammates have tried to capture her themselves, why don't you try once." In truth Kakashi was waiting to see what she would do, with her brain she would apologize knowing she can't ketch it on her own, but her pride may take over and she might get angry and say yes.

"Why not?" was all she said as she walked slowly towards the cat… Kakashi's excitement deflated seeing as he didn't get his daily amusement of seeing Sakura blow up.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, bored with having wasted so much time and glad for what they knew would be funny, seeing as Sakura was walking straight for the cat at a slow, leisurely pace.

"Hey," Sakura said and everyone stared at her as she began to talk to the cat… "Long time no see, 'always lost kitty cat'." Kakashi was about to question her sanity when the cat looked up at her with sudden joy in her eyes and trotted to her before jumping into her arms… the three males gawked at her.

"What?" Sakura said when she turned around softly petting the cat who was purring in her arms. The guys recovered and pointed at the animal in her arms. "Oh, this cat is always lost and I always feed her, she seems to have made it her duty to come to my place every Wednesday and get a free meal, but yesterday I couldn't feed her because I was out here training. She most have missed her free meal and tried following my sent here, which is pretty good for a cat." She smiled as the cat's whiskers tickled her face.

"Y-you mean you could have done that the whole time!?! Why didn't you, Sakura-chan!!?" Naruto said… yelled. (-_-')

"Actually, I did but Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei ignored me and you were daydreaming about ramen or Hinata." Sakura stated bluntly as she walked by the three males who looked away slightly in embarrassment. "Well come on, we should go get another mission."

In Hokage's office

"Come on old man give us a good mission!!" Naruto yelled at the 3rd.

"Naruto!! Watch who you are speaking to, this is t-" Iruka yelled from behind the Hokage but was interrupted by a quiet voice that was sweat.

"Hokage-sama, I believe me and my team deserve a harder mission, and if you believe I am saying this just because I think these missions are boring, you are wrong, I know the way missions are ranked and I have seen the determination in my teammates eyes, and if _anything_ goes wrong I am willing to lay my life on the line for my teammates and my village. Please give us a C ranked mission." Sakura bowed perfectly at the end.

The room was silent as Sakura's words sank in and everyone stared in shock at the little girl who, even though she asked, said it in a voice anyone who had met any Kage knew, it was a voice filled with order and power that _dared _them to say no to her… just to see what would happen.

The first to snap out of their shock was the 3rd who laughed slightly under his breath, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "If you wish so Sakura-_Hime_." he whispered the last word and only three people heard it, Sakura turned her face away slightly and Iruka and Kakashi could barely conceal their confusion, Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice since Naruto was making so much noise to learn about their mission that neither heard the Hokage's whispered word.

"HEY, WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU GOT US A MISSION!!! THANKS!!!!" Naruto yelled right in Sasuke's ear before he hugged Sakura with all his strength, which because Sakura has two life times of dealing with this, didn't do much to her.

"You will be going on a protection mission into Mist, who you will be protecting is-" The Hokage was cut off by Naruto yelling again.

"I know!!! It's Sakura-chan because in truth she is a princess, thus is why she can be so polite and leader-ish at times yet never invites anyone to her house because she doesn't want people to know she lives in a palace and she needs protection now from an evil man who wants to take over her kingdom!! Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll protect you!!" through out all of this Naruto didn't stop to breathe once. -_-'

The other males in the room looked at Naruto with a look that said: 'Are you on crack?!?!' but they heard a soft giggle and all turned to Sakura to see a look of happiness on her face, they all gawked openly while she laughed.

Naruto looked around at them and got confused, "What, have you guys never heard her laugh before?"

"No, we heard her laugh up on that hill but, I never heard her laugh full heartedly before, always a fake kind of laugh, as if hiding sadness…" Kakashi stopped there and continued to watch Sakura laugh, unfortunately for him after hearing what he said Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi.

"Y-you could tell it was fake laughter? No one before could pick out the difference… but then again only my friends have ever heard my real laugh till today. Now that I think about it they all gawked at me the first time they heard it too…" Sakura put her finger to her chin as she pondered this, in all truth fake laughter was never as beautiful sounding as real laughter. (I was told that by one of my friends who heard me laugh for real at something REALLY funny and she gawked at me for an hour before she told me my fake laughter sounded forced… -_-' no one before then could tell the differences between my laughing.)

"Sorry Naruto, the man you'll be protecting is a bridge builder. Send him in please." The 3rd said and in came a drunk man with a beer in hand… him and Naruto got into a fight and they were told to be ready to leave by three.

After the three 12 year olds and the bridge builder known as Tazuna (help with the spelling of that please ,:] ) left to go pack and drink more sake -cough-Tazuna-cough- Kakashi and Iruka looked at the Hokage waiting for answer.

"I called Sakura 'Hime' because…" he paused and got on a serious face, would he tell them? Would he tell them Sakura's real reason for how she acts… would he!?!? "… it was fun."

Iruka and Kakashi fell over as a smile formed on the 3rd's face and he took a swig from his pipe that had just appeared in his hands.

With Sakura,

"I'm sorry I'll be out on a mission for a while please don't sell my room during this time!!" Sakura begged the land lady as she bowed and put out this months rent since she probably wouldn't be home before that.

"What the hell!!! Do you expect me to just let you push me around!?! I think not you little who-" the woman was stopped by a woman slapping her across the face as she held in her other hand the small hand of a child.

Sakura was still bowing hoping not to get into a fight were the land lady could kick her out, she could only wish that Rin-nee-san was here, she was always better then her when it came to people and Rin-nee-san would do all the talking and the land lady was nice to her because she was an ANBU.

"Owner-sama!!! I-I didn't see you the-" the land lady was cut off by the owner of the buildings glare.

"You will not show any disrespect to a renter, she has gone through a hard time and has been nothing but nice to you." She turned her look to Sakura who was slightly shaking because this had not happened in her first life time. "Dear, what's your name?" her eyes were soft and caring.

"O-oh! Sakura, I just needed to give my rent in early because I'm going on a C ranked mission out of the village." Sakura said as she turned and looked at the woman, not knowing that the little she has done so far could change the time line so much that she would meet someone knew.

"My name is Hanta," she leant down close to Sakura's ear and whispered, "and I know who you are, Rin would be proud of you if she knew you became a ninja."

Sakura went ridged and paled as Hanta stood up smiling, finally she spoke, "Hanta-san, when I get back from my mission would you mind having tea with me so we could talk some more?"

Hanta smirked since they were alone, the land lady ran off as soon as she could, "Yes, I would like that… because I was told you were a genius, so why are you only a genin?"

"Long story… got to go bye!!" Sakura ruffled the kids hair and left, half way around the block she literally ran into Kiba.

"Sakura? Why in such a hurry?" Kiba asked while thanking Kami-sama for making his sister force him out of the house.

"Kiba-kun!! Sorry, I was in a hurry to get to the gates for my mission." Sakura said while taking Kiba's hand and standing up, but Kiba pulled harder then he planned and Sakura was pulled right into his chest.

'OMG!! Since when was Kiba-kun ripped!?! I knew he was in the future but, already!! -Wait!! Why do I keep calling him Kiba-kun??'

'**I wouldn't be asking such a question when you are STILL in Kiba-kun's arms AND now both of you are blushing and leaning in wards!!!' **Inner Sakura yelled at me.

'B-but!! That would end up hugging him!!!' yes you heard right in both life times Sakura has NEVER got what Inner Sakura meant when she said kiss, but that apparently was about to end now.

'**I may not like him much because he loves dogs, but if he makes you happy… I approve.' **Neko-chan said while nodding and waiting for them to meet.

'… **You don't realize that he is GOING TO KISS YOU!!!' **Inner said and smacked her imaginary forehead when Sakura still didn't under stand what was happening.

"Hn…" At hearing this sound Sakura and Kiba broke apart as if the other was on fire, both still blushing.

"Hey Sasuke, so Sakura told me about the mission you guys are going on… sounds interesting." Kiba looked at Sakura and she glared back at him slightly (they couldn't see it… they could _feel_ it!!) with a look that said 'DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE WITH HIM!!' Kiba looked guilty, "Well, I was going to walk Sakura to the gates but, I just remembered I have to pick up my uh… my dog." Kiba finished lamely before running away.

"Traitor…" Sakura whispered quietly, not noticing the glares at the running dog lover, one from the Uchiha and the other from a bug lover that had been on a walk and saw the little moment… no he wasn't watching to make sure Sakura got to where she was going with out getting raped, and seeing if Sasuke didn't come in… it may have happened. Stupid lucky mutt of a bastard…

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence to the gates, Sasuke still ticked and Sakura talking with the voices in her head, wow… that made Sakura sound crazy…

'What… The… HELL ALMOST HAPPENED BACK THERE!!' Sakura thought while inwardly on a stampede. 'I know Kiba is one of my friends, but in my past life NOTHING like THAT ever would have happened!!'

'…**Sakura, did you ever think that he did like you after you stopped fanning over Sasuke-san. You do know that unlike Lee, Choji, and Naruto he never once dated anyone.'** Neko-chan said smartly from inside Sakura's head.

'**Hey, you can't blame the boy if he likes us!! We're cookie baking hot!!!' **Inner Sakura cheered while Sakura was confused, she didn't have a fever… so how could she be hot? '**… are you stupid Sakura? What happened to your hormones did you leave them in the future??'**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled in said girl's ear, Sakura jumped out of her thoughts and smiled at Naruto, finally realizing that Sasuke and her have reached the gates where their team waits.

They had been walking for and hour with Sakura behind everyone besides Tazuna, this ticked off Sakura as she realized, that from the very beginning, she was not on even footing with them.

"Kakashi-sensei how much longer do we have to walk!!" When Naruto yelled this Sakura sighed at how in the world her past self missed the puddle when two miles ago she noticed the puddle this time, only by the two chakra's coming out of the puddle. In truth Sakura wanted to slap herself for not noticing it in the past, they didn't even try to hide their chakra signals!!

When they reached the puddle instead of going around it like she did in the past, she stepped (stomped) in it. Hard.

"Ow!!! What the fuck you bitch!!! You crushed my arm!!" Said one of the brother's as both charged at Sakura.

As they got closer Sakura pulled out a kunai, and got into a perfectly flawed genin defense stance (if she did an ANBU stance wouldn't that be a little suspicious?) but, Sasuke jumped in front of her.

The rest was almost a repeat of what happened, they cut Kakashi into tiny pieces and then they charged for Naruto, Sasuke saving him. Then they charged for the bridge builder, saying it was his time to die, Sakura took the role of standing in front of him waiting for the ninja to reach her. Only to want to scream when just like last time Sasuke got in front of her, this time he didn't have a weapon in his hand and was preparing to take the hit for her. When it looked like he was going to get hit the flash of movement in the corner of her vision told her that Kakashi was going to save Sasuke this time too.

After they (Kakashi) finished off the two and left them to be found tied up and gagged by a fellow ninja Tazuna told them the truth, then Naruto did the thing that made her heart ache, seeing that she couldn't stop his pain, or the pain he had in the past, as all ways she could on dull the pain.

"…" Since Naruto had stabbed himself Sakura had not spoken at all, when they had been walking for a while Sakura walked up to Naruto and pulled him back. (remember, the guys are walking in front of Sakura since they think she's weak.)

"Naruto, let me see your wounded hand," She whispered and after years of being friends with Sakura, Naruto had learned that she knew what to do and that it was best just to do what she tells you to do. Sakura healed his hand and covered Naruto's mouth before he could yell out, "Naruto, don't tell anyone about me healing your hand, not Sasuke, or Kakashi, got it?" She waited for him to nod his head before letting go.

She didn't have to worry about anyone suspecting her for her little stunt, because Sakura knew Kakashi would blame it on the Kyuubi and that Sasuke would never think she did it since she is weak in his eyes.

"Dobe! It's just a rabbit, idiot." Sasuke muttered after smashing his fist into Naruto's head. Sakura walked up to Tazuna and grabbed his hand, he looked at her in question, and she smiled at him.

"Tazuna-san, please get down on the ground and cover your head." Tazuna started doing as she said just because she used, what was now dubbed, the Hokage voice. Once he was halfway on the ground he heard Kakashi yell at everyone to get on the ground.

Sakura covered most of Tazuna with her own body as a sword went over her head. She could only sniffle slightly as she saw the sword through her headband, the same one that Suigetsu used to train with and fight with, he had been like a second Naruto and a great friend to her.

His death flashed through her mind as her body went on autopilot.

_Flash back _

"_Sakura-Chan!!! Please come train with me!" Suigetsu yelled as he and Sakura were on their way back from a mission and decided to take a brake._

"_Sure Sui-kun!" Sakura giggled as she and Suigetsu got into fighting stances, the fight went on for about half an hour, which is a long time for ninja's meaning they were evenly matched. _

"_Hey, Sui-kun… are you ever going to ask out Karin?" Sakura asked and started laughing when Suigetsu started choking on his water that made him spit it out and cough._

"_Saki-Chan! You know I stopped liking her after she stopped being like the her she was and started acting like the her who is…" Suigetsu stopped and looked confused, but Sakura knew he was telling the truth, Karin was nice and shy after… HIS death…_

"_I like Karin, she's reminds me of Hinata before she started dating Naruto…" Sakura's eyes turned sad (this flash back takes place before Sakura looses her eyes.) before she could even think about their deaths she was tackled to the ground._

"_Sakura!!!!" Suigetsu yelled as he tackled the man that had tackled Sakura._

_It turns out the man was Kabuto… or Orochimaru. It was Kabuto's body but half of it had been absorbed by Orochimaru's hand that he had showed Naruto and her the last time they saw him, looks like he wasn't able to get control of Orochimaru's arm._

"_Oh, tsk tsk tsk, betraying me wasn't a good thing to do Suigetsu, now I will have to kill you for betraying me." The voice was Orochimaru's but… only half of the mouth moved. Next thing Sakura knew Kabuto… or Orochimaru had put a sword against her throat. _

"_No!! D-don't hurt her… I'll fight you without my water ability and without my sword." Suigetsu said as he held up his hands after throwing his sword as far away as he could._

"_Okay, if you come with me willingly I don't think I'll do anything to this girl here." He said as he pulled Sakura by her hair, a thing that many people seem to be doing._

"_Suigetsu, don't I don't need saving I' d rather die then have you die for me." Sakura said as she activated her blood limit, she still trained constantly and never used her blood limit why, because she didn't want to be powerful just because of it and only it._

_Sakura broke free from the ¾ human ¼ snake creature (Kabuto is full human and Orochimaru is half human one-fourth snake!) and swung Sasuke's sword at him, her Saringan was blearing as she did so and the snake man gasped as he recognized the girl as the one from Sasuke's old team and the one Sasuke had given his sword to before he died. This was worse though, she was the one an only wielder of the once believed extinct blood limit that was said to be given to the one purest as snow of a family who, back when the God's bothered to care for humankind, had been blessed for one's kind deed or bravery. _

"_Sorry Suigetsu, but it looks like killing this girl would be a lot more… useful then killing you." With that said Kabuto lunged for Sakura putting every bit of the chakra he had left into the blow, and swung with his chakra scalpel._

_Blood coated Sakura's scared form, her eye sight block out by the blood that had splattered into her face. No she was worried about not being able to see she was worried about what she saw before her vision was covered in read._

_Kabuto pulled his hand away from the boy who had taken the hit for Sakura, out of chakra Kabuto laughed in insanity before he left, Suigetsu's warmth already leaving his body, chasing after the light that had left he had fallen to the ground, dead. No matter how many medical jutsu's she knew it wouldn't bring him back, and it wouldn't take away the now even big slash in Sakura's corrupted by the world, heart._

_End of the flash back_

Apparently, like the past the boys didn't need her help and got Kakashi out of the water prison with minimal damage. Sakura sighed as she watched Kakashi give his speech about how Zabuza would die today, Sakura truly tried to pay attention but it was just too boring, she wanted a nap and blamed Shika for rubbing off on her.

As Kakashi was half way through his speech she felt Haku's chakra appear near her and her team. She couldn't stop herself from looking at him openly through her covered eyes, she wasn't that shocked when after a few seconds he was staring back at her. Because she knew that she would be seeing him soon, if Naruto really did meet Haku before the battle she would make sure she did too. She smiled at him and used one of her multiple blood limits that she had collected through two lifetimes and had the pleasure of learning through the scrolls of the 5th Hokage and the scrolls that were left when she herself became Hokage, to see that his face was cover in shock under the mask and that his aura turned to a color used to project when a soul was feeling an emotion of confusion and curiosity, even if his face didn't show any.

"… So this is the girl w-we're needed to find?" Kisame said with a laugh at the blast from the past… err… future. "Leader wants us to find the girl behind 'Black Rose'? t-that should be interesting…"

Itachi just stared at the picture, with an unnoticed smirk on his at the picture of their target talking to his brother.

**Meg: Sorry I haven't done any up dates for so long… I'd explain why but it's not something that I should talk about on the internet… so just sorry.**

**Itachi:… Meg… I-I'm sorry about what is making you so sad…**

**Meg: I'm sorry that even YOU, Itachi, having shown emotion doesn't help me feel better but I'm too sad to realize that I should be happy… please review.**

**Itachi: … Hn review or die for keeping Meg sad.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meg: hey! Since I hate being in a bad mood since life is too short, I am not going to be sad about anything going on in my life. SOOOOOO Hinata! Come on out here and say the disclaimer!**_

_**Hinata: M-Meg-c-Chan doesn't o-own N-Na-Naru-Narut-to! -falls over blushing-**_

_**Meg: … Maybe I shouldn't have chosen her to say Naruto's name… oh well! On with the story!**_

_**Lost Hero **_

"_Thank you for helping take down Zabuza, I will take it from here." Haku said as he jumped from his hiding place, his eyes not on the man he was talking to but the girl who stood to his side, her pink hair stood out immensely and picked up that he could see her smiling at him, no one smiles at him… Shaking his head Haku picks up Zabuza and prepares to leave._

_As the two begin to disappear, Sakura looked at them and shouts, "Bye Zabuza and Hunter-nin! Hope to see you two soon again!" her teammates look at her and Kakashi's eyes widen when he can see the hunter-nin go ridged and speed up by a good amount._

_Sakura smirks at the disappearing figures and turns to her team, and right before Kakashi passed out he hears her words, "Zabuza is not dead."_

"_What? He'- KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi fell, right before he hit the ground Sakura caught him. _

_The three males stared at her in shock, how could she have moved fast enough to ketch him? Sakura, feeling their shock pretended to struggle with holding him up. She truly didn't mean to ketch him, but her years as a medic nin made her body move on it's own like how a good fighter can dodge hits on sheer reflexes. "Um… c-could you guys help me carry him, he's heavy…" _

_By the time they reached Tazuna's house it was late afternoon and since Naruto and Sasuke had carried Kakashi most of the time, they passed out in the room shared with the still sleeping Kakashi._

'_**Sakura, you know what your going to do, don't you? You are going to save Haku's and Zabuza's lives… even if it means the end of ours.' **__Sakura didn't answer but nodded her head, neither were meant to die but they did._

'_Ether did Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, or any of the others… brother… I never knew what you looked like besides that you had the Rinnegan. _(for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the blood limit that the leader of the Akatsuki has, I had to look up what it was called… if its wrong someone please tell me…) _I do not want to fight you or even meet you again, but it is the only way to stop the ten-tailed from being formed.'_( okay if you don't understand that don't worry I made it up because this stops at when you meet Pein.)

'Aw I didn't know you hated me Sakura, if I did I would have chosen a kinder host…' Neko-Chan was being sarcastic, she was the fused form of all demons the Akatsuki had, but she wasn't the true ten-tails, for the sealing was mixed with another spirit, this was kind and gentle, Sakura had snuck it in after Tsunade had one of the underlings that follow Sakura and not the Akatsuki, find it in the woods. They then had it sealed into the closest Rinnegan, which was Sakura and not her brother. These 'accidents' lead to Sakura and Tsunade being able to keep their lives.

When the boys and Kakashi woke up Sakura was in front of them with food, it wasn't a whole lot of food but it should be enough to stop their hunger.

"Kaka-sensei…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow but underneath his mask he blushed slightly before mentally slapping himself. "I have collected data on many people, Zabuza is one of them, I had tried to tell you before. The hunter nin that 'killed' Zabuza was actually his partner named Haku. In place of not telling you this information sooner… I will tell you all I know about these two, starting with Haku's blood limit to control ice. He has advanced speed when using the blood limit and his only weakness is his somewhat low chakra levels." The guys looked at her with a look that screamed '_hypocrite!_' because they believe her chakra levels are abnormally low, in truth the only thing that didn't come back with her when she traveled threw time was her body strength.

Sakura mentally cried, all the years of hard pain, yes pain, from learning how to strengthen her body with Tsunade and later Lee (his was torture! Weights, training for 24 straight hours, waking up at 3 in the mourning, and the worse… doing 300 pushups, village laps or upside-down sit-ups with 2,000 pound weights tied to each arm when ever she messed something up which… happened a lot.) Since she had been sent back to such a young age, she could do it right from the start, even at the age of six she had a training course that adults would shudder at. Sometimes she would get so badly beat-up during training she had to spend the next couple days in her apartment just to be able to learn how to walk straight again.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto stopped from saying anything about Sakura's strength, or he'd get his head pummeled in, turns out Sakura's constant hitting on his head actually knocked some sense in to his head. "How do you get this information?"

The question brought all attention to her, because they all wanted to know. Sakura really didn't want to tell them, they weren't ready. "My eyes" She said too quietly for any to here besides Kakashi, since she knew not all would hear her she pointed to her covered eyes.

The silence was killing her, all three of her teammates were too deep in thought to notice her stand up and leave the room. She smiled at the young woman who was doing laundry and went for a walk, she didn't do so in her last life time because she was weak and thought someone would hurt her again. Sakura stopped walking peacefully and growled, her old-self was something she wished never existed no one would have died if she was brave enough to fight along side of her teammates instead of behind them.

The next day Sakura knew what was going to happen, Kakashi was going to train them.

"Everyone up! I've decided that I will train you in the woods today! Get up, you should all be grateful!" Kakashi said as eh kicked Naruto in the side slightly. Sakura was already up and was fixing her hair bun since Kakashi's random entry made her hair fall out of it, showing that her ponytail holder was going to snap from constant use soon.

"I'M UP!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke had already left the room to go to the bathroom and Kakashi had left to go eat breakfast. "Huh?" Naruto said as he saw only Sakura in the room, she was doing her hair still. "Sakura-Chan, why do you keep your hair up all the time?"

Sakura thought for a second before smiling at Naruto, " A friend told me he liked it more like this then how I had it short and all over the place, it kept me looking like something I wasn't." Naruto nodded understanding, but jealous that Sakura had listened to this guy so much that she kept her hair that way ever since it was shoulder length, and he had no idea how long it really was.

"Well, can I see you with your hair down Sakura-Chan?" Naruto yelled excitedly and Sakura did as he said since she was guilty for having not told him what she really was not…_ weak_. "Sure Naruto, if you like it that way I'll keep it down the whole day." Sakura smiled, the child like innocence that sparkled in Naruto's eyes wouldn't be there long if she let Haku and Zabuza die. No, she would protect this Naruto, he had been threw so much, no mother or father and being hated by almost all… she would do for him what he always did for her.

Sakura slowly let her hair fall from the top of her head, it curled inward slightly at the end and looked softer then velvet. She blushed with her eyes still covered by her headband and that was slightly covered by the short pink bangs. (I'm working on a drawing of it, when I'm finished with it I'll put it on my profile, why? Because Sakura's getting a new outfit soon! Mostly because I want to change my avatar…) She turned her head to the side and looked away from Naruto because his staring was embarrassing her…

"…Sakura-Chan, I think you look awesome with your hair down… please keep it that way for the rest of the day!" Sakura sighed, at least she stopped Naruto from getting in the habit of saying 'Believe it!' THAT was annoying.

"Sure Naruto, but Sasuke and Kaka-Sensei already left and you still have to eat…" Naruto was gone and in his place was a Naruto shaped dust cloud that was slowly fading away. "I will protect you Naruto…" With her promise said Sakura left the room.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO FOOD!" Sakura grabbed a scroll from her bag and went down stairs, where Naruto was gawking at a sad looking Inari and his mother standing there.

"Naruto… Gonzo has made this place so poor that it's almost impossible to live, I've been here before so I came with a dozen of these scrolls." Sakura held out the scroll to Inari who took it and opened it up… only to find nothing in it and for no writing to be on it either.

"Hey, how could this help our people! It doesn't do anything, and even if it did writing can't help people!" Inari yelled as he threw the scroll back at Sakura, she caught it easily.

"It's not meant to help you kid, it's meant to be a crutch for your family until the bridge is done and you guys don't need it anymore." Sakura said in an emotionless voice, she opened up the scroll and walked over the black haired beauty and smiled, "All you have to do is say your name and the scroll does a voice analysis of it and opens up if it matches, it hold food and I loaded it up with a year supply of food." Sakura smiled at the woman who was saying they couldn't except such a thing. "Please… the last time I was here I couldn't help anyone and two good men died because of my uselessness… I want to make a change in this place." Sakura stopped when she saw she was rambling, "Sorry, I guess I got off topic but just say your name and it's like a refrigerator, I'm going to hand them out in town tomorrow. You can tell me if they work well since I made these ones myself, I didn't want to use a scroll that needed blood to be opened because then Inari would have to wake you up every time he wanted a midnight snack." Sakura laughed slightly at the shocked woman who just watched a girl be dragged out of the room by a late Naruto.

"Well, since we're all here now," Sasuke glared at the two late teammates of his but his eyes widened at Sakura's hair being let out of a bun, even Kakashi was staring, it was a sight that they both had to tare their eyes from. Who knew little Sakura was really pretty when she had her hair down? "W-we will begin train for a way to beat Zabuza by… climbing up a tree." Kakashi finished with a serious look on his face, his three students fell over backwards.

"What!" Sakura yelled in her best acting shocked voice, "That's easy! Hey lets make a bet Kaka-Sensei, If I get to the top of the tree my first try, you have to train me in something in the hand-to-hand combat area while the boys try to climb up the tree!" Sakura yelled with a smirk.

Kakashi pouted about being interrupted but loved watching Sakura fail at something, "Fine, but you have to climb up the tree handless, all three of you do." Kakashi finished with an eye crinkle and Sakura fake gulped. "Also, Sakura if you fail, you have to be my personal slave for the rest of the day! Getting me drinks, helping me walk, preparing my meals…" _kissing my injures…_ Kakashi smacked his inner pervert, he should so not think that way about his student! "Now, please explain to Naruto how with chakra I could do this." Kakashi finished, glad he had one smart student to do the explaining for him.

"Chakra is like ramen, you have outer chakra that is in every living thing around you, and you have inner chakra that is _your_ life source. You can mold this energy to be used to bring something to you, like Kaka-sensei just did, repel something from you, and many other things." Sakura recited easily, she was a future sannin like Sasuke and Naruto and had been taught of the outer world chakra that Tsunade-sama had taught her about, hopefully Kakashi wouldn't realize she just described chakra the way a sannin would…

"Okay, I'll give an example off it." Kakashi said as he started to climb up the tree, after he reached the first branch he turned and saw all his student wide eyed besides Sakura, he couldn't see her eyes… "Mark the place you fall at with these kunai before you fall so you know how far you got."

Sakura stood facing her tree, she didn't want to look suspicious… but even in her past life she got up the tree her first time. _'To heck with it, Kakashi will see me on equal footing as the others even if I have to tell him I'm the Black Rose!'_

'**yeah! You show that hot piece of eye candy what we can do!' **Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura asked her how eyes can eat candy. **' You were always so innocent… even at the age of 18 you still hadn't gone out with one soul! Now you tell me you don't even know what eye candy is, the world is too cruel!' **Inner finished with breaking into tears and stomping off into the back of Sakura's mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner as she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto had already ran at their trees, Kakashi watching in amusement, this was her moment to sneak up her tree without them noticing. Now that she thinks they wouldn't even if she screamed, sure she loved her boys, but they don't know her yet and could probably care less, well besides Naruto, the guy was one of her best friends.

"Kakashi-Sensei! This is impossible and why did you make that bet with Sakura-Chan you knew that she couldn't climb a tree on her first try!" Sakura heard Naruto yelling after he fell for the first time, she heard Sasuke 'Hn' in agreement, she doesn't know why but this ticked her off, badly.

Naruto had just finished yelling about how Kakashi shouldn't try to push Sakura as hard as he would push him and Teme, mostly because she was a girl, and girls were made to be weaker then guys, right? He even had Sasuke agreeing with him, and Kakashi looked guilty, showing he knew that what he said was right. Before Naruto could speak again he had stopped talking all together as a kunai cut his cheek, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei were on guard thinking they were under attack, they stopped when they heard the voice of the attacker though.

"So you think that because I'm a girl I can't handle Kakashi-Sensei's training and also because I'm believed to be weaker then you and Sasuke that I shouldn't be trained as hard as the two of you?" The steal hard voice that was laced with anger and venom made Naruto flinch and his eyes traveled up a tree to the very top, where his other teammate sat, she had done it on her first try… seems like Sakura is hiding more from Naruto then he believed at first, but right now he had to find away to get himself out of this bad situation…

"N-No I d-didn't m-mean it l-like t-that!" Naruto said shaking his hands in front of his head, that was also shaking back and forth. Naruto noticed Sasuke and hoped for one second that his best friend was actually a Sasuke obsessed fan-girl. "H-Hey S-Sasuke y-you're smarter t-then me! Y-you explain it to her!" Naruto scrambled behind Sasuke and hid from the killing aura that Sakura was putting off.

Sasuke glared at the boy who wouldn't blink from HIS best glare but shake in fear from a girl that always has her eyes covered and probably couldn't hurt anyone.

Sasuke put on a blank look as his eyes traveled back up the tree and he tried not to gulp when his eyes landed on his raging, beautiful, cute, _smex-_, wait. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_ train of thought he scolded himself as he kept the blush from rising in his cheeks.

"Sakura, even through out the years of the academy only three girls have been the top student, if you compare the numbers of male Jounin to the number of female Jounin, you'll see that the males largely out number the number of females. Even facts and history prove males to be stronger then females." He said as he smirked at how he was letting his jerk side kick in. "Plus, girls are usually just annoying, your no exception."

Sakura suddenly was consumed with sadness, everyone called her annoying, Sasuke when he left the village, Kakashi mentioned her being a handful when he died, Itachi called her annoying when she was crying over Ino's death, they never made up their friendship before Ino died and it was a horrible feeling for Sakura, even her brother called her annoying when she tried to kill him after he killed Tenten and Hinata.

"…Your right, I am just an annoyance everyone calls me one." Sakura's red cloth was turning blood red from crying, she seemed to be crying a lot since everything reminded her of the horrible future. "My brother used to call me annoying, if he saw me crying he'd probably say I was still annoying for letting your words for letting them effect me." The three looked at their crazy teammate, she has lost it… wait why does no one know that she has a brother?

"Sakura-Chan… we never knew you had a brother." Naruto said slowly, but the girl on the tree was gone.

"There is many things you guys don't know about me." Said a voice in Naruto's ear, Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi's lone eye was as big as a dinner plate at how she moved so fast. Kakashi even narrowed his eyes thinking that maybe his student was training with his 'rival' Gai.

The rest of the day was spent with the boys running up trees and Kakashi kicking Sakura's butt in spars. Sakura was really out of shape and to dependent on her chakra and her blood limit, so she made Kakashi battle in just hand-to-hand combat since that was what she sucked the most at.

'_I'm still not strong enough… Naruto could probably beat me if he was alive in my past life easily, and Sasuke wouldn't even bother with me! I'm still the weakest!' _Sakura yelled at herself in her head.

'**Sakura! Relying on me and Neko-Chan is not weakness! We are a part of you!' **Inner Sakura yelled at her as Neko just frowned, Sakura still saw herself as weak by herself. '**Sakura, please don't push yourself too hard this time. Don't think that you have to do this by yourself, you- you can tell Tsunade when she becomes Hokage, you have Kisame as an inside man! Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and also Kakashi who you could tell and they would gladly help you!'**

Sakura blinked, Inners ranting gave her an idea for a jutsu, she'd work out how to do it in her free time…

Sakura flopped down next to Naruto and Sasuke as they inhaled their food… just to puke it back up. "BAKAS! Don't waste food!" She yelled as she hit both of them on the head, that was when Naruto noticed the picture.

"Hey! Who's that man in that picture over there?" Inari stood up and left, his mother rushing after him. "Huh? What's his problem, why'd he suddenly leave?"

"That's Inari's father, not biological, but the only man Inari looked up to and saw as his father." Tazuna said as Sakura's blood limit made her see how Inari and his father were so close, they become memories of her own as she felt Inari's feelings about when his father died. Absolute hopelessness flooded her in to her body of how the little boy felt, if she knew his feelings would be as strong as they were she wouldn't have looked into them… she was still too scared to look at any of her teammates memories, plus they probably wouldn't want her to.

"Sakura-Chan… are you okay? Your shaking all over." Naruto asked softly, I know not what you would expect from Naruto.

"Y-yeah, it's just certain memories have more emotions then I would like to feel in them." Kakashi and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at her, no matter how cute, sexy, innocent, spicy, kind, smart, and many other things that describe what Sakura is, she was shrouded by mystery and a bittersweet feeling was always there when she laughed or smiled. What ever she was talking about… they were going to figure it out.

"What do you mean 'memories'?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his teammate, she went rigid at her own slip up.

"Eh? I-it's just that I can relate to the information I get by looking into the eyes of another… though sometimes when people speak out loud of memories I see what really happened on that day if the memory is more emotional then I can hold back with my restraints…" Sakura mumbled as she hated how she still had only unlocked part of her blood limit and still could barely control the little she had unlocked, she felt weak and cursed with a power she couldn't control… and she hated it.

Tazuna continued explaining the tail of the fallen hero and Inari, Sakura used it as a time to try and control her power and practice not unintentionally entering someone's mind. She my have the power to use every blood limit including those revolving around the eyes and mind (two of the ones she got down pretty well, using Neko's ability was much harder since she had to have control over 9 different demons, will explain more when Gaara comes in.) but that doesn't mean she was going to overuse it or let it control her, no way in all 6 layers of Hell would she be controlled by the thing that lead to her family's murder.

Sakura had one last sane thought before she went to bed that night, _'Tomorrow I will meet Haku again… I have to stop him from dying.'_

**Meg: don't ask why it took soooo long, I'm not posting this one till I get the next chapter half done and finish some of my other stories next chapters…**

**Neko: Deep breathes Meg, concentrate and keep your ideas from getting mumbled up… again. -turns towards readers (you)- please review.**

**Meg: I know I'm not the best writer in the Fan Fiction world but reviews would be nice they are the only reason I joined this thing, I have wrote stories for two years before I joined Fan Fiction and if I do quit I will still write stories. I just want someone to tell me what they thought… T_T REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meg: Erg… in too much of a rush! Kiba! Say the one thingy ma bobby!**

**Kiba: … You mean the disclaimer right? **

**Meg: KIBA DON'T PUSH MY BUTTONS I'M IN A HURRY!Kiba: O-okay sorry about that Meg doesn't Own anything but this plot and her Naruto plushie.**

**Building Relationships**

"Well you seem to be the only one guarding me today, what was the training the others are doing too hard for you?" Tazuna sneered, Sakura was a much calmer person then she was in the past… not.

"More like too easy," she mumbled, but once again no one was paying any attention for a worker had called off Tazuna.

'_Really, I don't know if I should be thankful for this lack of attention or ticked?' _Sakura sweat-dropped at her own thoughts, but started listening to Tazuna when he yelled.

"Look, I have a family to take care of, I can't die, so I' sorry but I can no longer work on the bridge. Really, Tazuna, if you continue doing this their just going to kill you!" the man Tazuna was talking to said before walking off.

"I can't stop, this bridge is our last hope…" Tazuna mumbled to his self as he scratched his head, with such a few amount of people working, they'll never finish…

"Hey Old Man," Tazuna twitched at the nickname as Sakura ran up to him. "Why don't you let me help in making the bridge. I don't want anyone to see me though so can I work during the lunch break and you can tell me what to do?"

"I don't think there's much someone as weak as you can do…" Tazuna said spitefully, Sakura shrugged and decided to just do this the simple way.

"Tazuna-san, how is the bridge going along, I came to see if there's anything I could help you with." Kakashi said, at first Tazuna was shocked by him showing up so randomly but soon he looked relieved at having some help and quickly sent him to work… lifting up things that normally took three men to roll.

"Aww! So you except his help but not mine!" Sakura fake sulked, only to be ignored. "Really, does any man in the world have any respect towards women!" she muttered darkly.

"You really helped me out Kakashi-san," Tazuna said in thanks, having one ninja do the work of 13 being done in 30 minutes.

"Well, it's a win-win, the sooner your done the sooner we can go home. Also can you not tell anyone that I help out, I left the boys with a clone and if they found out I'll never hear the end of it…" Kakashi at least tried to look meek about leaving them…

"You have my word I'll never speak of this again." Tazuna mock saluted and Kakashi headed off into the woods.

Once Kakashi was out of sight from the workers, he puffed into smoke, only to reveal a short pink haired girl.

"Yep, it's easier this way…" with that Sakura returned to her guard duty.

"Where are we going now Tazuna?" Sakura said with her best fake curiosity, she really hated acting, but she was dang good at it after pretending for so many years!

"You want to eat to night don't you?" Tazuna really was mean to her for some reason… last time he mostly just hated on Naruto… poor Naruto.

"SO we're going into town! Awesome, I hoped we would get to go soon I have scrolls that I wanted to hand out to the poorest of the people here…" Sakura said as she pulled out of her bag a scroll that had more scrolls sealed in it.

"Huh? When did you get this prepared for coming here? You didn't even know you were taking me all the way here till yesterday when your teacher agreed to do so," Tazuna said, he had been suspicious of this girl ever since she waved to the hunter-nin and said that they would see each other soon.

Sakura stiffened, she was so used to him being a grandfatherly figure to her like a certain toad Sennin and Tsunade who was like a mother to her, no was her mother. "I was here once before when I was younger, I was weak and scared, I couldn't help anyone at all, and because of that many good people and ninjas died then and later on because no one stood up to help these people…" Sakura lowered her head, she saw the flash backs of Haku and Zabuza dying, the Hokage could have easily allowed them into the village… if they hadn't died because of a short weak man… "This time I prepared scrolls with food sealed inside as a way to help people not starve to death in front of me, even if I hadn't been able to go here I would have given them to you. I hate seeing others hurt because of one persons selfish goal, it sickens me more then almost anything." Sakura was shaking as she shook in anger at the thought of Sasuke, her brother, Orochimaru, and many other sick twisted monsters.

"…You were here before? You know what was going on here? So? You haven't felt the helplessness these people have, the feeling of being less then dirt, of seeing the one's you love die right in front of you-" Tazuna was cut off as suddenly he was against a wall, a foot off the ground and a pressure on his throat.

"You. Don't. Know. What. I've. Been. Through!" Sakura growled at him as a killing intent equal to that of Itachi surrounded her. "Being spit at, and looked at in disgust, the looks of pity, fear, and superiority. The way they whisper behind my back but stop when I look at them, the way they part like the Red Sea when I get near for fear that just touching me will make them as unfortunate as me. SEEING THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE BE KILLED ONE AFTER ANOTHER ALONG WITH STRANGERS AS YOU BEG AND PLEAD FOR THE SICK BASTARD JUST TO KILL YOU IN THEIR PLACE, THE FEELING OF WANTING YOUR OWN HEART TO STOP WITH THEIRS AS ALL LIGHT LEAVES THEIR EYES!" By now bystanders were staring at the little girl who had a full grown man lifted off the ground with one hand and was soaking her red eye cover with her tears as she yelled at the man. "DON'T MESS WITH ME I'VE SEEN MORE THEN YOU THINK DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT THESE PEOPLE ARE GOING THROUGH! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN PEOPLE GO THROUGH WORSE THEN WHAT THESE PEOPLE HAVE, OR SEEN PEOPLE DO WORSE THEN WHAT HE'S DOING TO YOU! YOU. DON'T. KNOW. ANYTHING. ABOUT. ME!" Tazuna was speechless, no one could show so much emotion like that unless they had experienced it themselves…

"Sakura," It was the first time he called her by her name, she let him slide down the wall until his feat touched the ground before she collapsed in his arms crying. '_She's just a little girl, I've treated her so badly because she was a ninja that seemed to know to much, but I forgot she's just a little girl, even if she wasn't from what she described… not even a man like Kakashi could manage what she's been through…' _Tazuna thought as he let the girl cry on him, it seems she just needs to be able to let out all of her sorrow without being judged by her Sensei or her two teammates. "Shhh… it's okay to cry, not everything is going to always be okay, it's what we do to make it better that shows how strong we are." Tazuna didn't even know what he himself was saying, those were the words of his son that he kept locked deep in his heart as his own inner motivation… so why did he feel he needed to hear them so much more then he did? '_She's a ninja, she going to see friends die, loose people who are important to her, and be betrayed by many… she truly does need these words more then me.' _

"Thank Tazuna-san," Sakura said a few minutes later after they had started walking again, "I… just … please don't tell-" Sakura was cut off by laughter.

"I get it, don't tell your teammates about this talk or the tears, for you want to be seen as strong and not soft. I wont tell, promise." Tazuna smiled and help his pinky, Sakura giggled and shook his pinky with hers, finishing the pinky promise, something she hasn't done since Ino and her stopped being friends. "How about we get back to shopping?"

"AHHHH PERVERTTTTT!" BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"Sakura?"

"Yes Tazuna-san?"

"How about we don't put anymore guys who run the stores into comas for touching your butt, you'll scare locals, girls don't… act? Like that around here okay?"

"Okay but only at one price."

"What would that be dear Sakura?" Tazuna asked, gulping at how mean he had been to her till 20 minutes ago and how women hold grudges for a long time.

Sakura took one of Tazuna's hand in both of hers like a little kid would and said, "Let me call you Ojii-san?" Sakura blushed and lowered her head, she was acting like such a child…

'_Hey you are only 12 years old! In joy your youth for once instead of always being serious!' _Inner scolded her, and the world must be ending, for Neko-Chan agreed with her.

Tazuna on the other hand just wanted to eat her up with how cute she was, how he was acting on the inside would have lead to his wife laughing at him for acting like a woman when around cute things, but this would have made a serial killer melt into a gushing pile of goop. Why she didn't just use that look on her enemies? Probably because that look is clearly 100% natural, a small voice said in his head, looks like his wife is still watching over him…

"Only if I can call you Saku-Chan." Tazuna said, Sakura could have jumped into his arms at that moment, the Tazuna in the future called her Saku-Chan… She nodded her head and held his hand tighter. Only to have something once again touch her butt, knowing it was only a child she slowly turned around and pretended to be shocked that it was a child around the age of 3 with his hands out.

"Food?" He asked quietly, Sakura could see without looking into his past that he was an orphan who had been treated horribly by many.

She kneeled down and pulled her bag in front of her, the boy flinched waiting to be hurt, she smiled reassuringly and pulled out one of the scrolls she had made just for people like him. Quietly she gently unrolled it and asked the boy his name.

"Ryo," He said shyly while looking up at the girl in front of him, who had what he believed to be the most beautiful smile, the smile of an Onee-Chan…

"My name is Sakura, this is my Ojii-san, Tazuna-san, and this scroll here is special." Sakura paused to add dramatic effect, only for the impatient child to interrupt her.

"What is it Onee-Chan! What is so special about that scroll?" He asked with innocent curiosity that most children possessed.

Sakura slightly smiled, being an Onee-Chan would have been great in her past life, it may have made her brave enough to be a ninja in the beginning knowing that she had someone who depended on her. "This scroll is magical, when you say your name, food will come out!" The child looked skeptical, he knew that getting food wasn't that easy. "No seriously! Here, open it up, and say your name while thinking of a type of food you want."

Ryo took the scroll and closed his eyes, he looked to be concentrating, "Ryo" He said, there was a poofing sound and in front of him was a pile of apples. "It worked Onee-Chan! It really is magic!" he said as he marveled at the scroll in front of him, not noticing a man behind him.

"Little kids don't need such useful devices," He said as he grabbed the scroll and began to run away.

"Ahh! Onee-Chan he took the scroll!" Before he could even finish his sentence the man who had took the scroll was once again in front of him, Sakura holding his hands behind his back.

"Now Sir, what type of man steals from a child?" Sakura said in a calm voice, "Plus that scroll won't work for anyone else after one person has said their name to it, if you want one just ask for your own scroll." Sakura looked around at all the people staring at her and sighed, "That goes for all of you, form a civilized line in front of my dear Ojii-san over there." She finished with pointing at Tazuna, who already had people lining up in front of him. "I have just one last thing to say before you all leave with your scrolls, I believe that my Ojii-san will finish his bridge, and that THAT mans reign will be ended, this is just a crutch to help you get back onto your feet, there is a years supply of food for one person inside of each scroll so use it wisely."

After they finished handing out scrolls Tazuna smiled at the girl, seeing that she had such a kind side and was willing showing it to others made him want her as his real granddaughter, and saying that she believed he would finish the bridge added to that. _'Sigh… if only Inari was older…' _He took Sakura's hand in his, she looked up and smiled at him, with that they began to walk home.

"Ojii-san… not to scare you or anything but someone is following us, three houses back right corner, behind the group of six that are talking." Sakura said, she already knew that it was a child, and they weren't sneaky enough to be any type of ninja, even one in the academy, but looks can be deceiving…

Tazuna went behind Sakura as they turned into an alley way and waited for the stalker to show themselves, Sakura heard little feet running towards them and pulled out a kunai, ready for anything.

But a little kid crashing into her and falling onto the ground in front of her. "Ow…" Said a voice from below them, it was the kid from earlier, Ryo, now that Sakura had her blood limit on the Hounda clans blood limit she could see everything through her closed eyes and eye cover in color without anything being able to block what's real, so she saw no shadows or rays of light blocking her way, she loved this blood limit but knows that she could never use it against a Nara, since all they use is shadow…

Since she was using the Hounda limit she could now she what he looked like compared to just his chakra pathways like with the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan. He had choppy black hair that covered his right eye, his left eye was a vibrant green, like that of a budding flower, what made it even more eye catching was the gold specks init that made his eye sparkle. His skin was tan, like the color of clay. He reminded her of a mixture between most of the Akatsuki, the hair color of Itachi, the style a mixture of Sasori's, with the length and how it covered his eye like that of Deidra's. The eye color reminded her of the money hungry one but less creepy. Thankfully he got his voice from himself, for the only one's left were Tobi, Pein, and Hidan. Sakura shuddered at the thought of another Hidan or Tobi, Pein would be just as bad…

"Why are you following us," Sakura asked while ready to attack if it was a threat of any type, she wouldn't put it below any enemy of hers to use a child as a distraction to try to kill their target.

The boy flinched at the hard tone she was using and whimpered out, "I'm sorry Onee-Chan… I didn't want to be left alone again, sorry if I annoyed you…" Now Sakura flinched, this child just had to use that word… now the only person she could see a likeness between them and this child was herself.

'Would we be like that if Rin-Nee-Chan wasn't with us?' She shoved the thought out of her mind and knelt down to the child and raised her hand, he flinched and waited for the sting to come from being hit, now it didn't hurt him much, the sting in his heart hurt more.

"I'm sorry," A soft hand landed on the top of his head and patted it, he slowly opened his eyes, Sakura could see the tormented look init of not knowing if this was real or not, hoping it was but refusing to get your hopes just to let them be shattered again. "I had to make sure you weren't a threat, sorry if I scared you, you see I have to protect Ojii-san at all costs."

He nodded his head slowly, Sakura smiled down at him gently before standing up. Ryo lowered his head and tried to hold back tears at the thought of being left alone, but he couldn't bug the nice Onee-Chan in front of him anymore then he had… A hand was in front of his face again, "Come on, you can eat dinner with us tonight and spend the night if you want to." Shocked he raised his only to meet two smiles, quickly, in fear of it vanishing, he grabbed Sakura's hand.

Once they arrived, after the 'who's the kid?' from the guys and the knowing look from Inari's dear mother, who was wishing Sakura, cute, caring, smart, Sakura, was her daughter… luckily in her eyes Inari still had a chance to woo her, in a couple of years of course!

Once they started eating most lost their appetites after Sasuke and Naruto downed to bowls each just to throw them back up, Sakura was for once, mad that she has heightened censes…

"You bakas! This place is in poverty and your having eating contests to the point where you both puke!" Sakura snapped as he hit both of them, sending their heads crashing into the floor, thankfully not breaking it. "No one can even eat now because of how gross your eating habits are!"

"That's not true Sakura-Chan! Ryo-kun is still eating!" Naruto whined while pointing at the little boy who was eating quietly next to Sakura.

Once noticing all eyes were on him Ryo blushed shyly and put his chopsticks down before speaking in his unusually calm and quiet voice, "Um, the truth is when you haven't eaten something this good in a long time, you end up being able to continue eating it no matter what is happening around you…"

Sakura knew she had only one true weakness that her friends would often say would lead to her death, her love of all things cute in her eyes… which is a lot of things. "Aw isn't he just adorable!" With that Sakura pulled the blushing boy into a tight hug, the girl not noticing the amused looks from her teammates and the others sitting at the table.

"Saku-Chan. Your choking the boy to death," Tazuna chose to point out, ignoring the questionable looks he received from the others about the sudden nickname for the young girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ryo! I didn't mean to!" With that the table went into a comfortable silence as they finished eating their meal, noticing how late it was getting Sakura noted that it would probably be a good time to put Ryo to bed, though it seemed Naruto and Sasuke were going out to train more.

'_Oh yeah, tomorrow is the day I must speak to Haku…' _Sakura thought to herself as she crawled into the sleeping bag she was sharing with Ryo, the little boy had fallen asleep moments ago while she had taken a shower._ 'Oh well, like Ojii-san says, it's okay to depend on others, without our friends we are nothing but empty shells…so Inner and Neko-Chan, I'll depend on you guys more okay, but I still wish to get stronger, Naruto and Sasuke will soon be strong enough to beat me and that wont be good… I'll worry about that later though, love you both.' _With that thought the girl fell asleep, not noticing the two smiling beings that live in her head chuckle lovingly.

Sitting up slowly Sakura pulled herself out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake up the still sleeping boy, sneaking down stares Sakura wrote a quick note tilling them that she was out looking for Naruto. With that she moved swiftly out the door and jumped through the trees till she came across the still sleeping boy in the woods. Coming to a stop above him in the trees she sat down and began her wait for Haku to show.

She didn't have to wait long because soon he came walking by with a basket, he sat in front of Naruto, debating on what he should do by the looks of it. Finally deciding he reached out his hand to shake the boy awake, only to have to yank his hand back as a kunai landed between his out reached hand and the sleeping boy.

"You should let him sleep, he's had a tough night, Haku." Jumping down Sakura smiled at the tense boy, her smile was wiped off her face when she was suddenly pinned to a tree.

'_I should have expected that…ouch… I really need to get stronger, I may have the knowledge, and the chakra, but I need to work on my reflexes and my natural muscle strength…' _Flinching at how her skin was still super soft, always was, that was going to bruise…

The long haired boy had an emotionless mask on his face, but he couldn't hide his anger and fear from entering his eyes, making Sakura thankful for the Hounda clan blood limit, otherwise she wouldn't have noticed at all…

"What do you want with me, how do you know who I am, who are you?" Haku snarled out as he tightened his grip on the frail looking girl.

"It's okay Haku, I'm not here to fight, I want to talk to you…please" Finishing her sentence Sakura hoped he would loosen his grip on her, too bad he only pushed harder. "Please, stop… I'm not that strong, I'm not a threat to you if I don't use my chakra, and I wont, for all I want to do is stop the needless killing…" Haku really hated that the girl had her eyes covered, eyes were the entrance to the soul, and he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

'_It does sound as if she is telling the truth, she came out here to meet with me even though she knew she was physically weaker then me. There's also the fact that she refuses to use her chakra to make me release her… what does she want? Why is she going so far for a stranger, does she really mean to help the people that she has no relation to and they have no personal care for her? How can she think like that, does she think that everyone in the world is good!'_ Not noticing that he was tightening his grip, Haku continued, his now angry, inner rant. _'She has no idea about the real world! No one is kind and caring! She's probably never seen anyone killed, always being safely tucked in by her parents when she was afraid, them telling her that there are no monsters… Telling her they love her…' _Haku's racing thoughts slowed down, what he was saying was what he wanted, he wanted to have someone who cared about his existence, someone who didn't just look through him.

"Haku… please let go, your hurting me…" Sakura could barely keep from crying out, the tight grip of the boy in front of her was crushing the bones in her wrists, the ones he held in his iron one handed grip, she was starting to feel the blood run down her back, the tree bark had slowly penetrated her back. Though it wasn't the pain that was the only thing that was going to make her cry, it was how this reminded her of the slow torture her brother had done to her and the people of her nation…

Finally noticing how tight his grip on her was, Haku knew she had to be tough, his grip was slowly breaking her wrists. Jumping back from the girl Haku didn't let his regret for hurting her show in his eyes, though seeing her slowly slump down the tree with angry blue bruises starting to form on her wrists was making him break. The straw that broke his perseverance was when he saw the blood on the bark, he had pushed back into the tree bark…

"I-I just wanted t-to warn you t-that you a-and Z-Zabuza are b-being betrayed b-by your b-boss… I-I just d-didn't want t-to see y-you d-die like s-so many o-others." Shakily finishing her sentence Sakura used her chakra to speed her out of there in seconds.

Cursing under his breath Haku prepared to take off after her, only to be stopped by the sound of the blonde haired boy waking up, looks like he couldn't go after the girl, it would seem too strange to the blonde.

"Hello, I was just about to wake you up, it's not safe to sleep in the woods." Haku said with a bright smile, hoping to distract the boy from the blood on the tree near them. _'I just have to get the herbs for Zabuza and leave, I shouldn't care about that girl, or this boy for that matter. Though… I want to know why he always smiles… and why she always seems so sad…'_ Drifting out of his thoughts Haku prepared to speak with the grinning boy in front of him.

**Meg: Yeah, it's done, though I will let you know that the conversation between Naruto and Haku will be continued in the next chapter, also we will finally get to the big fight scene! I think!**

**Haku: … Meg doesn't own Naruto, or any of its characters, if she did I would still be alive and so would Zabuza.**

**Meg: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meg: Narg, I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be stronger.**

**This chapter is for xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx! Who reminded me that I had this chapter done… Enjoy!**

**Choosing **

Naruto blushed at the pretty person in front of him, automatically believing Haku to be a girl. Haku seeing the blush knew that the boy would be no problem distracting.

"Would you mind helping me pick herbs? I need to collect a lot before I'm able to go back to the village and sell them." Haku was a master at lying, he would have to be at how many times he has had to lye to get out of a sticky situation.

Naruto nodded and started helping Haku, a silly grin on his face he started looking for the herbs he was asked to help with. Right away Haku started asking innocent sounding questions to pump information from him.

"Why were you out here to begin with, Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned and answered with that he was a ninja, pretending to be shocked about this Haku spoke again. "Wow, you must be really strong to be a ninja, what gives you the strength to go on?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and had a confused look on his face.

"I mean, what do you fight for, what is your reason to becoming a ninja?" Haku explained, he knew he was asking too many questions, and that if it was anyone other then Naruto they would have found it suspicious, but he needed to know why he so enthusiastically became a ninja.

"I became a ninja to show all of the people who looked down on me just what I could do, to finally be seen a more then garbage!" Naruto paused here and the grin was replaced with a gentle smile, "Well, that's what I would have said if I hadn't have met her…" Haku tilted his head to the side confused on who this her was, and as a sign for Naruto to continue. "She's my teammate, where we come from everyone looks down on me and believes me to be a monster. All of the parents kept their children away from me and I never had any friends, then when I was six years old she spoke to me and apologized for how she had been treating me. She's so kindhearted, no matter what some of the villagers say about me, they never say anything horrible about her, or they would have to fear the wrath of her friends." Naruto chuckled remembering what they had done when that girl had called Sakura names. "You would think I would be upset about this or jealous about this since no one stood up for me, but you couldn't hate Sakura, none had the ability to hate her if they truly knew her. You see the first time we overheard people calling her the 'monsters whore' other store owners stood up for her and told them not to call her such things. I could tell Sakura was mad and upset, what six year old wouldn't be, but instead of letting it go or breaking our friendship, she marched right in there and yelled at the entire group! Not just the ones that had called her names but also the ones who stood up for her, say that if they had the guts to stand up for her then they should do the same for me.

"Sorry I'm getting off topic, now… I wish to protect her and all the other precious people that I have had the ability to meet because of Sakura. I would do anything to protect her, anything." Naruto repeated the word in a determined tone with a look of protectiveness in his eyes.

Seeing how Naruto talked about the pink haired girl made Haku almost flinch when he remembered being so judgmental of her. Though the way he spoke of the girl spoke volumes even without the words he had spoken. The gentle way he seemed to care for her made Haku have another question. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Startled Naruto was brought of his nostalgic thoughts of the past, then once he processed what Haku had said he burst into laughter. "No she's way more important then just a girlfriend, she's like a sister to me, my best friend." Grinning Naruto looked ant Haku, "Just don't tell Hinata about girlfriends not being important, in truth I don't know who I would save if I had to choose between Hinata and Sakura. Hinata would feel guilty and never speak to me again if I let Sakura die to save her, and Sakura would most likely jump in front of the weapon if it was heading to kill Hinata, knocking out anyone who tried to stop her."

Haku was a little shocked at how the boy in front of him seemed to be happy that the two most important people in his life were willing to kill themselves if it meant the other one got to live. He truly didn't understand how is would be good to have such a strong weakness as emotional attachments, not that he should speak, he would die for Zabuza, though he knew it did not go visa versa. He was fine as long as he was seen, though listening how someone ignored and hated like himself had gotten much more then just being noticed by someone… made him a slight bit jealous.

"Well, thank you Naruto-kun, also, I'm a boy." with that Haku left the slack jawed boy feeling even more confused about this Sakura girl, as he almost was out of Naruto's sight he walked past the other member of the group, Sasuke. Nodding towards the other boy Haku continued on his way. Flinching slightly at what he heard the black haired child say.

"Hey Naruto, do you know what happened to Sakura? She said she was going out to look for you but as I can see she hasn't found you."

Rewind a little, to right when Sakura ran away, what happened to her

Running with enhanced strength Sakura didn't bother to look back, or more she was more afraid to look back. She personally believed that he probably didn't care enough about what she had said to bother chasing her, but she feared looking back only to see him there and reaching out to grab her. Last time she had lived through this Haku hadn't even spoken a word towards her. Now to know she has changed everything so much that he tries to kill her, Sakura shuddered.

Coming to a halt near the ocean she jumped into the water after making sure no one was there and used her chakra to stay standing on it. She walked over to the only dock that was around the area. Hiding her chakra to the point that only someone like Karin could sense it, she sat in the fetal position for hours until it was dark. She knew she should of gone in to listen to Inari get yelled at by Naruto and stop him from scaring Ryo-kun but she couldn't move, even after she healed her wounds.

Darkness had come and she was put off even more when no one came looking for her. Hearing running up the dock she tensed but realizing it was only Inari coming to cry on the gloomy dock as well. After awhile of it just being her and him with him muttering to the sky about how he missed his father, Kakashi appeared, but to talk to Inari.

"You know, where we come from Naruto is hated and avoided by everyone, he didn't have anyone to turn to because he was an orphan." Realizing that she was hearing the private discussion that Kakashi had had with the younger boy made Sakura want to leave, but curiosity won out since Kakashi never told her what he said. "Sasuke as well, lost his whole family when he was eight years old."

"B-But how are they so strong now? How is Naruto so happy all the time?" Inari exclaimed, and in truth Sakura was outraged, though she truly didn't wish to sound self-centered, but he hadn't even mentioned her!

'_**Can you really blame him Sakura? Unlike the two of them you never acted as if something was wrong, you also didn't have the fact that you were an orphan be a known fact.'**_ Neko-Chan added soothingly, she knew that Sakura had at a point held great hate towards the man above her, though she never let it show since she always said she forgave him. He had never bothered to help her get stronger, he had deemed him under his radar, and it seemed even now he was doing it.

'_Yeah but he could at least think of me as a student and on equal ground as the other two, but it seems no matter what I do he wont notice.'_ Sakura replied back bitterly, she may love Kakashi, but he sure could make her hate him.

"Naruto and Sasuke are very strong where it counts, in their minds. Now don't think that they haven't cried or wished to just give up, for they did. The thing is, one day they just got tired of only crying." With that said Kakashi left, Inari fallowing shortly afterward, neither feeling the radiating anger coming from under the dock they were on.

Releasing her anger in a long sigh Sakura became her normal self, not that that meant she wouldn't give Kakashi the cold shoulder the remainder of the trip… what, Inner had said that as a twelve year old she had the right to be immature. She stood up and headed inside, seeing that they were just finishing with dinner she ignored her teammates and sat down next to Ryo-kun.

"Nee-Chan… where were you today? I was so worried I thought you were gone…" The little boy sniffled as the beginning of a male ego forming stopped him from letting the tears in his eyes fall.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan, it's weird for you to be gone that long." Naruto said throwing in his own two sense, not noticing the clenching of said girls fist.

"Sorry Ryo-kun, I lost track of time…" Sakura spoke completely ignoring Naruto, this her teammates picked up on.

"Sakura, where were you, why are you ignoring Naruto." No, Sasuke the great FLIPPING Uchia didn't ask, he demands.

Having finished her meal Sakura slammed her hands down on the table, palm down, the table shook and everyone looked at her in shock, the look of disdain on her face something all had not seen before.

"I don't need to tell any of you where I've been, if you truly would have wanted to know, you would have looked, or heck, even noticed." Sakura almost snarled at her so called teammates, the family here cared more about her then they did. A soft whimper next to her made Sakura look down to see the scared Ryo-kun, who seemed close to tears. Her face softened and she picked him up, "I'm sorry Ryo-kun, lets go to bed, I've just really had a tough day by myself." Even though she was speaking softly her teammates flinched at the last part.

When she went to leave the room that was when Kakashi saw it, the bruises on her wrists and the blood that she had missed when washing her clothes. His eyes narrowed and a feeling of guilt entered him, something had happened to his student and he was unable to help her, he didn't even know what happened to her…

"Nee-Chan… are you okay? Your teammates were training the whole day and your Sensei was watching Ojii-san in your place, they wouldn't let me go look for you… Your teammates climbed trees Nee-Chan! They climbed it without using their hands at all, can you do that too Nee-Chan?" Sakura chuckled glad that little kids didn't have the attention span to get answers to most of their questions.

Smiling down at Ryo-kun she remembered what will happen tomorrow, two men will attack this house to get Inari or his mother. Unconsciously tightening her hold on Ryo-kun she realized that she had to make sure Ryo-kun was out of this house, for Naruto at this level couldn't protect three people. "Hey, what about you come with us to watch over Ojii-san, this way you know where I am and no matter what, I will protect you."

The next morning they left without Naruto, this because said boy was still sleeping and deserved it. Walking there Sakura played with Ryo and made sure he wasn't bored, upon reaching the bridge Sakura stiffened and pulled Ryo behind her.

"T-the workers!" Tazuna said pointing out the obvious, though Sakura was too busy staring through her forehead protector at Haku.

Zabuza and the two other ninja's didn't notice the staring contest as they did what happened before with Sasuke being a huge egotistical show off. Then Zabuza laughed and said that Sasuke would be a good opponent for Haku, that was when something changed.

"Zabuza-san, if I could I would like to fight the girl first." Sakura flinched when he actually brought her up, Kakashi narrowed his eyes remembering the blood and bruises from yesterday.

Sasuke jumped forward and attacked Haku, saying that his fight was against him. Typical Sasuke attitude, though it did shock her when Sasuke growled when ever Haku tried to take even a step closer towards her. To her left Sakura could see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting, if she wanted everything to work out then she had to pay attention.

"Ryo-kun, stay with Ojii-san, I will protect you with both no matter what, even though Kakashi probably wont let me fight if he has the choice." the two nodded, though Tazuna wondered why she didn't call him Sensei when they were in battle, she acted as if they were equals when from what he knew the three kids were barely genin and Kakashi was a jounin.

The battle persisted as it had before with Naruto bursting in and him and Sasuke fighting until Haku 'killed' Sasuke. Sakura waited till Naruto attacked Haku in almost demon form before she convinced Ryo and Tazuna to follow her to Sasuke, once reaching him she pretended to act as though she believed he died, while truly healing his body.

"Sakura, I don't know what your doing… but it stings when you pull out a needle…" Sasuke murmured, in truth Sakura was starting to think he was dead with how he had not woken up till then.

Gently pushing his hair out of his hair Sakura could hear Naruto stop when he said saw that the boy behind the mask was Haku, she could also hear Kakashi giving his long speech about how it really is Zabuza's end now. "I'm glad you woke up right now Sasuke, for that was the last needle! Also… I need you to watch over Ryo-kun and Ojii-san for awhile, I have to go now." Before Sasuke could speak Sakura was gone.

Naruto looked down at the boy in his arms, he knew as a ninja he should kill him, he was a threat to the Leaf… but Naruto saw him as a friend, he wanted to be a ninja, but the ninja code-

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Haku spoke, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it seems like I cant die just yet." With that Haku flew in front of Zabuza to shield him from death, closing his eyes he waited for the blow to come.

The thing is it didn't. Something now covered his face and the front of his body, it was warm and thicker then water, the smell of sweet iron filled his nose. He wondered if because of the adrenalin he couldn't feel any of the pain that he should be feeling as he slowly died. That is until he heard a strangled whimper.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi, but I don't want to see anymore killing, to see the world coated in red again… I don't want it. I want to protect the innocent, live for the ones I love, heal the ones I can, and fight for those I love and what I believe in." Smirking as blood passed through her lips she looked at Naruto from the corner of her, "THIS, is my ninja way."

There was a minute of silence before Zabuza forced himself to laugh, Sakura could tell by the look of respect and regret he had on his face. "Nice speech Pinky, now Haku move out of the way so I can cut them both in half!"

Haku didn't even acknowledge that he heard Zabuza speak, he could only stare wide eyed at the girl in front of him.

Kakashi was in a similar position, though he only saw the red blood that was _Sakura's _that he had spelt, kind, innocent, smart Sakura. _His student_ was _dying_ because he had impaled her with _his_ own hand…

Sakura saw how what she had done shocked Kakashi to the very core, this time he believed not only had he lost someone, but it was by his own hand. Feeling guilty Sakura chose to wake him from his shock, "Kakashi-Sensei, I wont die. I would be breaking my code if I didn't live for my friends, for I first must live for them so that I can dye protecting them. Though I think this is a little early for me to leave you guys, you would all be lost without me!" She said with a cocky grin knowing it would distract him long enough for her to get everyone to safety.

Numbing her stomach as much as she could without tapping into Inner's and Neko's chakra, she needed to save theirs for healing wounds later. She smiled at Kakashi and she could tell he was starting to get back his sense, as he was now wearing a confused look, she pushed herself away from him, pushing him back a good five feet for safety. Ignoring the pain that had intensified from ripping Kakashi's hand from inside of her she turned around and grabbed Haku before jumping away from Zabuza who was bring his blade down.

"Zabuza stop, I know you just want to uncorrupt Mist from the current ruler, but what good would it do? All of the people are still corrupt, and there will be even more killing and useless murder if you assassinated the head of the snake, the body still thrashes around causing chaos and damage." Her tone was calm and smooth, like flowing water, but Zabuza knew how deadly water could be and flinched at how she had shown the flaws in his plan. "You can move on, you could come with us and live in Leaf." Zabuza laughed as if she was crazy, but he became quiet and shocked at the next thing the barely standing girl said. "Leaf made an exchange with Mist, we gave them one of our best medics for she wished to marry one of their civilians, we are still looking into who would be a good trade but if you come back with us then the Hokage would most likely choose to have you as their trade, Mist would have to agree with it."

Haku looked at the girl he was supporting, she had saved his life two times, once from Kakashi's hand, the other from Zabuza's sword. Now it seemed like she will be doing it one more time, but this time saving him from living his life as a Nuke-nin.

"Will Haku be able to come?" Zabuza asked quietly, Sakura nodded, taking that as, as close to yes as she was going to get from the prideful ninja.

"Well isn't this just touching, the nuke-nin betraying me and join the ninja that they were supposed to kill." Came the snide remark of the short man that Sakura knew would come, and die, after Kakashi used his chidori. In truth Sakura still wondered how they even got onto the bridge, they were on the unfinished side and they would have had to have gone by them to reach where they were by land… some things even with two lives you still cant figure it out…

This man disgusted Sakura to her very core, yet she was too wounded to do anything about him… tightening her grasp on the man holding her up and drawing his attention to herself. Haku looked at the young woman he was supporting, the look she was giving the ugly pig of a man was one worse then the one that he had given the same man when he had tried to touch Zabuza, even with her eye sight blocked.

"…Sakura…San, do you wish for me to do something about that man?" Startled by the attention that she knew she would not have received from her teammates Sakura blushed slightly but while the greedy pig of a man was ranting she motioned for Haku to give her a senbon. Confused on where she was going with the want for this, but not willing to go against the only thing she had asked for Haku gave it to her.

In a voice to quiet for anyone but Haku to hear Sakura spoke, "I may despise the idea of killing but have the blood of many on my hands… if this senbon pierces his jugular vein, he will die, even if it just nicks it. My aim is normally very good, but with the amount of blood loss I've had… it depends on the fates if that man will die or not." Sakura knew she was lying, but no one else needed to know this, for even on her death bed she could hit a target half a mile away, it all depended on if she could get her arm to move or not.

As Sakura had just began the process of slowly bringing her arm up a scream filled the air and their vision was filled with red. Sensing the familiar chakra of Kisame Sakura started to relax, only to go tense at the feeling of Itachi's gaze, even though it wasn't looking at her. Hearing the gasps off shock from Ryo, Naruto, and Tazuna reminded Sakura of who she had to protect, for it was not Sasuke's job if the threat was someone so strong.

Kakashi stared in silent horror as the man in front of him suddenly lost his head a tall blue figure had appeared in front of the now dead man. Kisame flared his chakra so slightly that only Sakura, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi and Itachi would be able to pick it up, though the real reason he did this was to allow Sakura to relax and heal her wounds.

The blue man turned slowly to face the leaf ninja, the hired help of the dead man having jumped into the water after the swift murder done by the Akatsuki member. Staring first blankly at Kakashi Kisame gave his most twisted grin, his sharp teeth making most present flinch. "Sorry, we have been trying to… speak to you guys for awhile but the filthy pig wouldn't stop talking. I'm not a very patient man."

Itachi chose this moment to reappear nest to his partner, still staring at his younger brother, though it seemed just looking in the vicinity of Ryo made the little boy whimper. The sound made all eyes focus on the little boy, and Kisame grinned, stepping towards the black haired, blue eyed small three year old was something Kisame shouldn't have done.

Seeing what could happen to Ryo-kun, the sweet little boy that Sakura has now taken in as her family, one of her precious people, and one of the people she would not only die for… but would kill for as well. Sakura for the first time in the six years that she had been in this body tapped into Inners chakra for something besides independent training and ANBU missions. She ripped herself away from Haku and within seconds was in front of Ryo, she had blood lust leaking from her that made even Zabuza flinch back from her. Naruto and Tazuna fell to the ground, for some reason Ryo didn't even make a sound from the aura Sakura was making and clutched onto her leggings.

Sakura's face constricted in a scowl as she growled out in a threatening tone, "Get the hell away from my family." Even Itachi was shocked by the animosity leaking off of the girl, he wondered if Kisame had done anything to tick her off so badly. Though the most shocked defiantly had to be Kisame, the Sakura he knew had lost all fighting spirit, had given up and was ready to die if it wasn't for the fact of his and Tsunade's existence. Smirking slightly Kisame realized, Sakura was getting her emotions back, she was starting to care again, sure it may not be towards her own life but it never was from what Kisame knew about his Hime.

Winking at the girl that left her in confusion Kisame pulled her towards him and put his sword up against her throat. "We didn't some here to fight, we just wish to have Kakashi give someone a message, tell your dear little Black Rose, that we're looking for her." Now Kisame pushed Sakura onto the ground harshly before he and Itachi vanished, thankfully Sasuke had lost consciousness awhile ago.

Sakura smiled as she felt herself loosing consciousness, Kisame had forced his blade to give her chakra instead of take it. She could hear her teammates yelling and Ryo crying on her shoulder, she would be fine, she had healed her wound enough that it would heal in no time and was no longer life threatening. As the last thing she said before she slipped away she smiled and spoke to Kakashi, "You boys better all be healthy and in good shape when I wake up, also don't you dare bully Inari or Ryo-kun or I'll rip your hear off…"

**Meg: and that's the end, my teachers have been getting on me more and more work wise but the worse thing is that my brother was just put into the hospital, tomorrow 11/18/10, we will see if he needs surgery or not, hope it goes well!**

**Neji: Meg owns no one, mostly because her OC characters are in different stories not posted on fan fiction.**

**Sasuke: Review. Or die. **

**Meg: NO THREATENING THE READERS! **


End file.
